Keeping Her Safe From Harm
by HandsCaughtInJelly
Summary: Draco Malfoy was a shadow of her past. A foolish decision, she was certain she'd finally overcome. And now, as her life lay in the balance, he was the only one able to help her. But if only, keeping her safe, meant he'd finally love her too…
1. Prolouge

__

Keeping Her Same From Harm

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything in this story, apart from Jasmine and the storyline.

It belongs all the J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind.

**_A/N: _**This is my first proper fan fiction... so I hope you like it.

_Prologue _

Her brown eyes looked at the setting sun, the sky red, the sun orange, she couldn't help but sigh.

It had ended after 4 years of blood, murder, betrayal and losses, it had all stopped.

The sun was setting on a red sky, and tomorrow would wake with a golden haze, and then the world would start again.

She placed her hands on the railing as she sighed looking out at the sky, her heart heavy as she thought of all the people lost all the people she couldn't save.

The regret that ate at her insides it was making her empty and hollow.

She felt tears silently falling down her face, her throat drying as her hands shook slightly.

There was someone she'd never forget along with all the dead bodies.

He was dead in her heart.

His steal grey eyes, his soft silk lips and his golden shimmer of hair.

He was dead to her.

He had been, for a long 4 years now.

She heard her door creaked open, she didn't bother turning, "Harry", she said softly she'd been waiting for him, her bitter thoughts ebbing away as thoughts of soft gentle caring Harry entered them.

She turned to look at him her heart beat stopping as her eyes meet a hooded figure, a wand pointed at her face.

"No Ms. Weasley", the voice hissed, "Not that lucky tonight."

Ginny screamed as a burst of light came towards her, "Crucio!" the voice roared.

The light hit her heard, as she fell to the ground, blood starting to pool around her head as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Oh you'll feel the pain Ms. Weasley" the voice hissed as they shrugged of their hood that covered their face.

Bellatrix Black looked at her cruelly, blazing black hair and blue eyes.

"Re-" she stared, but the door burst open as Harry appeared his want poised and his eyes meeting Bellatrix.

"Get the hell away from her" he roared.

His green eyes burning with rage, as he stared hatefully at the women that had killed his be-loved godfather.

Bellatrix laughed at him, unmoved as she bent down and kissed Ginny's forehead, "You my pretty lil' dear" she said softly "I will be seeing again soon."

"Preficous Totals" Harry shouted as Bellatrix laughed coldly as she disappeared.

Harry eyes instantly fell on Ginny.

"Ginny!" he said horrified as he ran towards her, picking her up shaking her gently, nothing.

The worry and fear creasing his face, "Hold on" he whispered softly as he tapped his wand against his skin.

Harry's obvious destination was St. Mungo's.

* * *

**_A/N : _**Hope you liked it.. Oh before you get upset Draco isn't dead not at all.. Just in Ginny's heart.. Yes very sad.. but this isn't an angst story.. so it's happy and giddy, with little fluffy bunnies :D

Thanks for Reading, Please Review..


	2. Chapter 1: Fire and Ice

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own any of it except the plot… the rest is J.K Rowlings, well okay then.

**_A/N:_** This chapter is just flashbacks… Hope u like it. :D

_**Keeping Her Safe From Harm**_

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_And things we used to do_

_Follow me there_

_A beautiful somewhere_

_A place I can share with you_

_One Year Six Months, Yellowcard_

_Fire & Ice_

_Ginny looked at him, tears falling down her face._

"_I don't want you near me again.. ever" she said her voice a low whisper full of venom._

"_You don't mean that" he said his voice strained and hurt._

"_Oh don't pretend to be hurt", she spat disgusted at him, "You don't give a damn about me!"_

_Draco looked at her, "Stop being ridiculous Virginia" he snapped._

_Ginny let her eyes meet his and she felt her heart beat stop as she sighed, NO! She screamed._

_His eyes looked at her the grey emotionless pools looking at her so hurt and betrayed by her words it was all she could do not to kiss him._

_But she couldn't their "love" and "desire" had all been a lie to him, worthless._

"_Was I you're job?" she asked, hoping with all her heart he'd say no._

_He looked at her, "Yes" he whispered._

"_Then why this?" she whispered._

"_Why, what?" Draco said._

_She looked at him, "Why.." she asked her voice failing her._

"_Why break my heart", she said so softly it was like the breeze._

_Suddenly he was pressed to her, his lips kissing her furious and passionately, she couldn't help but sigh in his arms._

_He pulled back suddenly, "Do you want me to leave?" he asked her._

_Ginny looked at him, her heart betraying her thoughts, this tore her to two._

_No! She thought I need him, but then her brain started screaming "he used you, you were there, and you were convenient! You deserve better"._

_**But you're in love with him!**_

_Ginny's eyes widened her voice failed her as she staggered looking at him, his arms encircling her, her throat dry and empty._

"_Don't" she whispered the word breaking her heart as she pushed him away._

_She refused to meet his gaze, "Go" she whispered._

_Draco looked at her, swearing he grabbed her roughly once again and kissed her with such an intensity that it could have killed her, with such a desire it ate at her very soul a passion that started to quench her never ending thirst._

_He gave her his soul in this kiss and he pulled back his eyes looking into hers and she saw it she saw something._

_She saw a hunger, and a desire that made her body shake, and tears start falling._

_She saw a need, a need for her._

_But then it was gone and to her hearts despair so was he, "Good bye Virginia." _

_His voice whispering in the wind as Ginny started sobbing, the tears fell._

_The storm that had been threatening to start exploded. The rain started hitting the ground, and the war started._

_It was the worst moment of her life, she'd lost him the one man she'd love with such a passion she'd never explain it._

_She lay there crying till sleep took her, and when she woke it was to a world that was now caught in a raging war._

_A world without Draco Malfoy_

"_Weasley, what the hell are you doing!" a voice demanded, Ginny turned startled from were she sat on the window sill of the Astronomy tower._

"_What are you doing up here!" she snapped as she turned to look at him, "isn't a bit to bright for you be out?" she said referring to the sun._

_Draco smirked, as she said this "Weasley, I don't know if you realized but I'm not the pasty little boy I used to be in year 1", he sneered._

_She turned to look at him, actually looked at him and glared._

_He wasn't, not anymore she thought as she looked at him he was tall, built, and dare say it gorgeous._

_His hair slightly blonder than she remembered, his face chiseled, his lips perfect, she noticed unwillingly he still had the nose though, up turned and snobbish, but it looked more like it belonged, and when she looked into his eyes she couldn't help but almost gasp, the mixture of colors, a grey canvas with blue and greens all entwined in it._

_She kept looking at him until she realized that this was Draco Malfoy._

"_Don't flatter your self anyone can get a tan just a simple potion."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Well are you to poor still? After all who resorts to sticking their feet out the window of an Astronomy tower to get one?" he drawled as he leant against the wall to Ginny's irritation. _

"_Prat" she muttered as she swung her legs back over the ledge she came to meet his eyes again which just looked at her blankly._

"_Oh, am I scarring you off?" he said mockingly._

_Ginny raised an eyebrow, "You wish, but I don't get intimidated by boys with oversized egos", she said._

_Draco looked at her amused "You don't?" he asked._

_Ginny threw him a smile, "Not the slightest" she whispered sweetly as she grabbed her books and walked out the door, only to have a hand grab her and pull her back in._

"_What about one with reasons to have oversized egos?" he asked her suggestively._

_Ginny swallowed as she realized how close they were, yes now she was intimidated right now or was she drawn?_

_She didn't know._

_His lips grazed her collarbone she shivered._

_Keep it together! She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "It still doesn't work, but you Draco Malfoy don't have any reason to have an oversized ego" she said as she strode out the door, and the second she closed it she ran._

_Draco stood there smiling, you just don't know the game you've gotten yourself into Weasley, no girl gets away from Malfoy._

_She looked right at him, "What!" she snapped as she__ tried to reach the book on the top shelf, she wasn't really doing that well._

"_Nothing just cheap entertainment", her drawled staring pointedly at her, she found it extremely annoying, she had been seeing to much of him lately, he was there every time she looked up at the dinner table, not matter what her eyes found him.. It was driving her insane!_

_She glared at him furiously, "Where you bought up on a farm?" she hissed._

"_No" Draco scowled confused._

"_You the most pig headed arrogant cow I've ever meet!" she said glaring._

_He smirked as he stalked over to her, standing behind her, Ginny shivered involuntarily at the feel of his body, and the way he smelled of peppermint._

_She shivered as she felt him press up against she turned fluster to look at him as he seemed to shorten suddenly, he handed her the book._

"_There, all you had to do was ask."_

_Ginny looked startled as if he'd started to grow broomsticks out of his head._

"_Tha- Thank you?" she stuttered as she looked at him._

_He smirked looking at her, "and?" he asked._

_She glared, "and what?" she said._

"_How about I'm sorry Malfoy I called you names?"_

_Ginny raised her eyes too him and laughed, "Dream on."_

_He pulled her to him, she looked at him startled, his nose nuzzling her neck, "Come on be nice. Say sorry."_

_Ginny felt like she might stop breathing as his lips grazed her skin, she ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, she rose on her tip toes, her lips meeting his ear gently, "No" she said as she pulled back and shoved him off her._

_She walked off delighted that she had got the last word._

"_Weasley", a voice drawled._

**_Damn!_ **_She thought as she turned to look at him, "You might want this", he said, the book she'd previously tried to get, in his hand, she scowled as she stomped back blushing furiously, her perfect departure ruined._

_Draco smiled as he handed it to her, and then grabbed her pressed her against him and kissed her; it was fast, passionate and perfect._

_Ginny moaned as she pulled him closer, he smirked as he pulled away._

"_I'll take that as an apology, for your Astronomy Tower comment", he drawled softly in her ear before he turned around and walked of leaving Ginny furious._

"_Oh you're an annoying self centered asshole!" she said._

"_One that you don't seem to mind kissing…" he added._

_She stood out on the middle of the oval the rain pounding down; she didn't know why of all the places she was here._

_But she ended up here after hearing the news, Tom was back this time and that was for sure, he'd just attacked Romania, where Charlie was._

_She shivered; he was in a coma…_

_She felt the tears on her face start falling and suddenly the wind picked up and she let go of the umbrella she'd held in her hand as the tears started falling down her face._

_She stood there for a few moments, when suddenly someone came over to her and pulled her against them and bought an umbrella over the two of them, after a few moments in the rain they put an arm around her shoulder and stirred her of the pitch._

_She clung to him like there was no tomorrow, and Draco held her._

_She knew it was him, his scent, his fell, his touch. _

_One small kiss and she knew him._

_It had scared her how it had changed everything for her, she found herself become more angry and annoyed when he even looked at her, and when his skin brushed hers, her voice would stop in her throat._

_The way his eyes could hypnotize her and the way he looked when he watched her something unreadable in his eyes and how sheepish he looked when she caught him out._

"_What happened?" he asked softly as Ginny finally relaxed._

"_Charlie's in a coma."_

_Tears leaked down from her face Draco looked at her crying and couldn't help but let it tare him apart; he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead._

_She looked at him shocked._

"_He'll pull through Ginny", he whispered._

_Ginny looked at him he'd said her name and words that touched her heart, she couldn't help it and she didn't know why put she lifted her head up and let her lips graze his and she kissed him, it was slow and drugging, Draco pulled her closer kissed her deeper his hands around her waste, as Ginny's made there way to his neck._

_They sat there inside the shelter of the change rooms as the rain poured down doing nothing else but kissing each other, so amazingly lost in one another, they wouldn't have realized if a dragon had come storming through, they would have still kept kissing._

* * *

**_A/N: _** Thanks for reading, Please Review... nxt chapter is back into the normal time.. where Ginny's in St. Mungo's and has an unkown visitor..


	3. Chapter 2: My Long Gone Angel

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's original characters, the only thing in this that is mine, is the plot.

_**Keeping Her Safe From Harm**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_My Long Gone Angel_

_Today is going to be the day _

_There gonna throw me back to you_

_By now, you should have somehow realized_

_What you gotta do_

_Some how I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I feel about you now_

_Wonder Wall, Oasis_

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around her head pounding and her body weak, she tried to sit up but found that it was to tiring, "Mum?" she called softly.

"She's up!" a voice cried.

She looked around, but her eyes closed again.

"Ginny", a voice said softly in her ear, "Ginny just a bit longer please", the voice whispered scared.

"Stay awake just a bit longer", fingers brushed her cheek as she felt them graze her lips as well.

"Draco" she whispered softly.

There was a sudden stiffness with the hands, "Get the medicine here, now!" the voice shouted.

And suddenly Ginny felt a liquid come into her mouth as she feel into a total darkness once again.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please take this one, this is a very important case and you know more about Death Eaters than a lot of people do."

"She doesn't want me anywhere near her", said a man with piercing grey eyes that were swarmed with different colors, his face hard, his blonde hair falling gently over his face, his skin slightly tanned and like always he still looked impeccable, but anyone who knew him knew the war had affect him, he'd had to kill half of his old schoolmates, his only living Slytherin companions from his grade were, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabani and only because those two were a part of the Order.

"That didn't stop you visiting her yesterday."

Draco's eyes hardened as he looked at the Professor, "Draco you have done so much for me already I know, but please I need you to do this for me, only you can do this."

"Why don't you get her precious Potter to do it?" Draco asked coldly.

"Because Draco, you love her."

Draco looked at him his eyes cold as ice, "No I don't", the words were like poison.

Dumbledore looked at the young man shocked, after all these years he didn't realize it yet, he sighed well he needed him to do this now more than ever.

"This is the first time you have ever argued with me over such a thing Draco, I assumed the reason you were resisting was because you couldn't stand to see and old love."

Draco looked at him his face softening, "I'm sorry for being like this Professor, but she's an old wound."

Dumbledore looked at him, "One that will never heal till you realize what caused it Draco."

Draco looked at him, "I don't know how to love sir, not the way that you think we all should, I understand desire, lust, pain, hate and anger, I love my mother and my companions but a love that I would die without I don't know a love that would eat me whole without I don't know sir, I'm sorry."

Dumbledore sighed, _you are dying inside without her Draco_ he thought gently _you were since the day she left you_,_ but you're just a fighter and haven't given up yet._

"Will you do this for me Draco?" he asked.

Draco sighed, "Yes Professor, I will but she will be staying in Malfoy manor, because _Jasmine_ will be arriving soon too."

Dumbledore smiled, "that is sisterly love, no?" he asked.

Draco smiled softly, "Yes a love I'd die for."

"It's all the same Draco, love is love, and if you let it, it will move mountains."

Draco smiled softly, "I do admire the way you dream sir."

Dumbledore smiled, "Come now Draco, she should be awake now and have visited all her family."

The flashes that had haunted her in her coma.. 2 months she'd been in a coma.. and he'd haunted her thoughts.

Not anyone else just that year the year she'd had with him swarming in her head.

She sighed, he was an old wound someone she'd learnt to live without, she'd moved on.

She'd made something for herself after he'd left, she'd become an amazing healer, she'd captained the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to victory in her last year at Hogwarts, she'd had decent relationship during the war, and she's saved lives.

Lost some, but saved triple the amount she'd lost.

And she was starting to fall in love again.., with Harry that was.

She sighed as she looked at all the flowers and cards around her bed.

But what was haunting her was who was the person she'd woken up too? She hadn't seen Harry since she'd woken up, he'd been forced to go away; which had made her sad.

She sighed as the nurse came up to her, "You can leave today Miss Weasley."

Ginny smiled, "Were will I be going?" she asked aware that she would be put in to Auror care, secretly with all her heart she hoped it was Harry.

"Ah Professor Dumbledore is brining him", she said.

Ginny grinned it's a him! It would have to be Harry or Ron she thought but Ron would have told her, they were getting someone she knew.

There was a sudden PoP as Dumbledore appeared at her bed, "Miss Weasley" he said smiling as he handed her flowers, white roses.

"Oh thank you", she said smiling as suddenly the burst into butterflies.

"From Mr. Potter", Dumbledore said.

Ginny's smile grew bigger as she looked at him, "and there is also this."

He handed her a box and in it was something that made Ginny's heart stop, a diamond shaped heart with gold covering the edge.

Her heart stopped, "'it's beautiful."

Dumbledore smiled, _he knew this present wasn't from Harry_,_ but Draco had said to make sure that he wasn't even mentioned upon greetings._

Ginny looked at it and smiled fondly it was so beautiful she never knew Harry had such good taste in jewelry.

"So sir", she asked "Who am I staying with?" she asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "Change and collect your wand Ms. Weasley and meet me in the lounge and we shall see."

Ginny grinned as the Professor walked out a huge smile on her face.

She quickly pulled on her jeans and a green singlet, she grinned as she tied her hair up and put in her green studs washed her face and applied her lip gloss, she smiled happy enough with her appearance and pulled her cloak on she was about to walk out the door when she decided she'd wear his necklace as well.

She grinned as she looked at finishing touches, picking up her bag of things and walking out the smile glowing on her face.

Finally she thought; I'm moving on with my life.

She walked into the lounge and saw Professor Dumbledore talking to someone when she entered Dumbledore stood up blocking her view of who it was.

She smiled "Ready Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "Brilliant Miss. Weasley."

Ginny smiled delighted, "So where is –" her voice caught as the figure stood up and his steel grey eyes meet her.

She knew his eyes anywhere.

Dumbledore looked at her and at Draco who looked completely blank, but Dumbledore was no fool he saw the pain swelling, the desire and yes the love.

Ginny looked at him, "You" she whispered.

"Ms Weasley" Draco said formally.

She looked at him her eyes burning they were almost about to water, she opened her mouth and looked at the Professor.

"Sir", she said weakly.

Dumbledore felt uncomfortable, "It's for the best Ms. Weasley, he knows more about Death Eaters than anyone in the order. He'll protect you."

Ginny looked at Draco_ he's already hurt me once._

Draco looked at her, "You'll be staying in Malfoy Manor Ms Weasley, you're oldest brother Charlie, Your youngest Ron along with his wife Mrs. Weasley also you're parents and Harry Potter know were you are, and that is all."

Ginny nodded as she looked at him, she looked at him taking him in, her body screamed her heart ached, he was still so gorgeous, but she could see the haunted look etched just slightly in the back of his eyes.

He still stood tall, his hair blonder, his eyes greyer and his mouth still so perfect.

War had left no visible mark on him no scars or deformities, but he looked so different, he'd grown up.

She looked away to see Dumbledore observing the two, "I will be you're secret Keeper" he added.

Ginny nodded, "When are we leaving?" she whispered softly.

"Now", Draco said, "Mother is expecting us around now."

Ginny nodded, Draco took her bag the gesture was cool far from kind, but she let him, then he nodded at the Professor, "I'll apparate us there, you not allowed to use the Flow Network yet and your to weak to apparate yourself you might splinch", he said sharply.

Ginny was about to protest, "Goodbye", Draco said to the Professor who smiled, "Bye Mr. Malfoy and Ms Weasley" he said.

Draco walked up to Ginny and took her in his arms, she shivered and swore at him mentally for being able to still react like this even after 4 years.

His strong arms encircled her pulling her against him her nose nuzzling into his neck her lips brushing his collarbone she sighed as they started moving the world spinning as the sent of Peppermint took over her.

* * *

A/N: Haha he's back in her life, and her in his.. next Chapter you meet Jasmine.

Thanks for reading please Review.. i hope you like it... plz tell me if there's something wrong... contstructive critism.. and i'm really sorry about the grammer, and punctation and most of all SPELLING! I'm trying to improve it.


	4. Chapter 3: Jasmines Arrival

**_Disclaimer: _**Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowlings, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. I do however own, Jasmine and the plot.

_**Keeping Her Safe From Harm**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Jasmine's Arrival_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sow myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_My scars remind me, that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_Scars, Papa Roach_

They entered the room Ginny pressed tightly to Draco as they landed, Draco and Ginny stood there for a moment, she jerked away glaring at Draco.

"Oh you're here", said a delighted voice from the stairway.

Their stood Narcissa Malfoy, her blonde hair falling at her waste a sweet smile playing in her lips an as delighted look in her light blue eyes.

"Mother this is -", Draco started.

"Virginia" she said delighted, Ginny blinked shocked, how did this women know who she was.

"Mrs. Malfoy", Ginny said slightly flustered, Narcissa came down the stairway and greeted her with a warm hug.

"Please, call me Narcissa, I don't like how cold Mrs. Malfoy sounds."

Ginny blushed, "Thank you for looking after me", she managed to say.

Narcissa smiled, "My pleasure dear, you're always welcome in Malfoy Manor."

Draco let out a strangled cry to protest, shocked and outraged at his mothers words, causing Ginny to scowl at him and Narcissa to hold back a smile.

"Thank you", Ginny said again.

"Milky", Draco snapped.

A small house elf appeared at his feet, "Can you please show Gi- Ms. Weasley to her room, take her bags too", he drawled.

He then turned to his mother and Ginny, "Would you excuse me I have affairs to attend too", he said politely.

"Of course Draco", Narcissa said smiling and hugging her son, Draco nodded at Ginny then he turned and walked down the corridor.

Ginny watching him for a moment, he was back. And he wasn't going away anytime soon.

She sighed, "Everything alright dear?" Narcissa asked softly looking at Ginny kindly.

Ginny smiled as she placed a happy look on her face, "Yes Mrs. Malfoy", Ginny said softly.

"Ginny, Dear I already asked you to call me Narcissa", a smile on the women's face.

Ginny smiled, "Sorry", she said.

"So how are you?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm good" Ginny said.

"Are you hungry?" Narcissa asked as she started to fuss over Ginny, she however couldn't help but laugh Narcissa reminded her so much of own mother.

Ginny personally thought they must have read the same parenting book, the way the fussed over people was uncanny and the kindness.

Ginny sighed, Why couldn't Draco be like that, she sighed she knew the answer.

Draco Malfoy would keep to himself. He wouldn't share or care unless it was to his own personal gain.

She sighed, she'd been hurt by him and she wasn't getting over it anytime soon. Even if she told herself continuously she was over it long ago, her feelings for him unknowingly to her existed, like the beating of her very own heart, she'd just hidden them deep down… somewhere she'd never be able to find, or so she though

* * *

Draco sighed as he looked at the burning fire, his heart aching, how could she possibly be so beautiful still? How could she still look so perfect and take his breathe away? 

And how could he still care for her so much?

He glared into the fire, as if was the cause of it all, but to his shock suddenly its red flames burst into a dark green.

Who was interrupting his thoughts? He thought angrily.

Suddenly a bubbly face popped into the fire his whole face softened.

"Cousin Draco!" a delighted voice screamed.

"Jasmine", he said softly looking at the little girls face, her long black hair and her brown eyes smiling at him.

"I'll be there tomorrow!" she said delighted.

Draco smiled, "that's brilliant."

She scowled, "what the matter?" she asked softly.

Draco sighed running his hand through his hair, "nothing, why?" he asked.

"You can't lie to me, Draco" she said her eyes boring into him, he sighed.

"Nothing that your sweet smile couldn't fix Jazzie" he said smiling.

She sighed as she shook her head, "I have to go now!" she said slightly put out, as a voice called her, "Mrs. Linesten says that were going to the park!" she squealed delighted.

Draco smiled, "Have fun", he said.

"Bye, Love you!" she said as she turned back around to face someone, she smiled at him one last time and was gone.

"Love you too Jasmine" he said softly as he sighed laying his head in his hand.

Merlin save him, how was he going to handle Ginny being back in his life?

* * *

Ginny sighed as she looked around the long corridors of Malfoy Manor it was afternoon, she had decided after breakfast to go and explore Malfoy Manor, but in doing so she'd managed to get lost, very lost. 

She looked at the paintings that hung on the walls that surrounded her; this place was like a mini Hogwarts.

She swore as she turned another corner and came to a dead end, she sighed as she turned and started walking back the way she'd come, she screamed in frustration as she turned and came to another dead end.

"Hello?" a voice said hesiantly from behind her.

Ginny spun around startled.

There stood a girl about the age of 7, "Who are you!" she asked.

"Um… Ginny", she replied looking at the girl, she had long black hair sitting past her shoulders, and soft brown eyes that watched her silently.

"Ginny Weasley?" she asked suddenly brightening.

Ginny looked shocked, "Um yes...'

"Oh" she said brightly, 'Well I'm Jasmine Malfoy."

Ginny chocked, he had a kid! Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "are you okay Ginny?" she asked softly as she walked over to the older women who looked suddenly ill.

Ginny looked at her, this girl was so beautiful, she wondered who the mother was, "Ginny?" she asked again.

"Huh?" Ginny asked looking at her, her heart suddenly aching, why?

Jasmine looked at her worried, "I asked if you were okay."

Ginny nodded, "I haven't seen you before, where were you this morning or last night?" Ginny asked.

Jasmine smiled, "I just got here."

Ginny frowned were had Draco sent such an innocent girl and by herself!

The Ginny scolded herself… as she felt another stab in her hear, he has a wife! You idiot she thought furiously.

She kept her face straight and refused to let the tears leak down her face, "Where from?" she asked hoarsely.

Jasmine looked at her funny, "The orphanage."

Ginny looked at her funny, this time not sure what was going on, "Yes, I'm Draco's nephew. He finally managed to prove to the orphanage that he and Auntie Narcissa were my legal guardians."

"Oh", Ginny said softly, feeling ridiculous for the thought that had run through her head just moments before.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Jasmine asked.

Ginny blushed, as the girls eyes gazed at her, she couldn't bring herself to lie to such an innocent child, "I thought you were his daughter."

Jasmine laughed at this, "No, Cousin Draco doesn't even have a girlfriend right now, let alone a wife to make babies with!"

Ginny scowled, "he wouldn't care about having a wife…" she murmured.

"Pardon?" Jasmine asked.

Ginny colored, "I was asking, when did you get here?"

"Just then, Draco doesn't even know I'm here yet, but I'm sure Auntie Naricissa's told him by now."

Ginny smiled, "So what are you doing down this end of the Manor."

"I was heading to Draco's Study, until I heard screaming and then I found you."

Ginny colored again, noticing how mature this girl was for a seven year old, "You're very grown up", she said.

Jasmine laughed, "Only sometimes most of the time I'm not, I hate having to be grown up but sometimes people don't take me serious if I'm not! All the boys at the orphanage treated me like a little baby!"

"Why's that?" Ginny asked smiling, she knew the feeling only to well.

"I was the only girl there of my age! All the other girls were 13 or 15", she said, 'I was the baby and all the boys would baby me telling me i was too small or little to do things."

Ginny laughed, "I know the feeling, I have 6 brothers."

Jasmine smiled, "At the orphanage it felt like I had 20! But I suppose the ones that babied me the most were Josh, Henry and Arnold."

Ginny smiled, she couldn't help but warm to this girl, she was so adorable.

"Do you want help to find Draco's office?" Jasmine asked.

Ginny looked at her, "No!" she said slightly horrified.

"Then what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Oh just exploring the manor", Ginny said as Jasmine smiled at her.

"Oh well I'll take you to the library, its right next to Draco's study!" Jasmine said grabbing Ginny's hand.

Ginny looked at her, "Um! No!" she said.

"Why?" Jasmine asked as Ginny colored.

"Cause", she started.

Jasmine started giggling, "You know, I think you like my cousin!"

Ginny felt her jaw drop, "What!" she asked stupidly.

"I said, I think you like my cousin!" Jasmine said screaming delighted, "Draco and Ginny!" she said laughing as she started spinning round in circles, "Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"I do not!" Ginny protested as she felt herself becoming flushed and flustered.

Jasmine laughed, as she stopped twirling, "Then why do you go pink!" she asked.

"When!" Ginny demanded.

Jasmine smiled, "When he's names mentione-"

"Jasmine!" a delighted voice called, cutting of the little girl.

Ginny looked up at the sound of his voice, so full of happiness and joy she felt her heart slam, as she watched Jasmine take of running down the corridor, as she leaped into Draco's arms.

"Cousin Draco!" Jasmine squealed.

Ginny closed her eyes as she was hit with a sudden memory of him.

_Flash back_

_Ginny stood there waiting Draco, her hands sweating and her stomach churning, he was late. It looked like he'd stood her up._

_She sighed as she got up leaving the chair that she had previously been seated on, her heart heavy._

_She was walking down the corridor, her heart aching and her steps heavy, when she heard footsteps on the tile, she glared at the floor, ha! At least someone was in a hurry to be somewhere._

"_Ginny!" a voice shouted._

_She felt her face suddenly burst into a smile as she turned around there he stood looking disheveled, his hair awestruck his cheeks tinged pink._

"_Sorry", he said from the end of the hall holding him self on the wall as he heaved in gulps of air, "I got held up with Head Boy duties, bloody stupid Flitwick! I nearly hexed him when he told me he needed me to stay behind" he started blabbering on scowling._

_Ginny felt her heart beating as she just looked at him he looked so gorgeous at that very moment._

"_Ginny?" he asked looking at her unsure not knowing exactly what to make of the blank look in her eyes and her silence._

_Ginny couldn't help it suddenly she'd jumped in Draco's strong arms and pressed her lips to his._

_  
She'd kissed him furiously, not even trying to hide the happiness that was running through her whole body, she pulled away though, "So am I forgiven?" he asked smiling at her._

_God, he looked sexy when he did._

_Ginny grinned as she looked into the grey eyes of his that took her breathe away._

"_If you stop talking and kiss me again, I'll forgive you for everything."_

_Draco smirked as he kissed her passionately, he didn't need to be told twice._

_Flashback Ends_

Ginny sighed as she bought her eyes back to the scene in front of her, she shivered as she remembered the feel of his body, the way his lips felt the way his voice in her ear and the heat of his breath.

She felt herself blushing in anger and frustration as she thought about it, she glared at the ground and after she seemed to clear her head she bought her eyes away from the floor and looked at him again.

"Draco, I just meet Ginny!" Jasmine chirped, delighted.

Draco smiled at Jasmine as his eyes meet Ginny, she saw all emotion fall from his face and she wanted to scream at him so loudly, she wanted to tell him how much she hated him, how much she despised him, how much he'd hurt her, how much she'd miss- no don't be ridiculous Ginny she spat at herself.

"And do you like Miss Weasley?" he asked his eyes lingering on Ginny's.

Jasmine looked at Ginny a huge smile growing on her face, "Very much so!"

Ginny felt a blush rise at the girls approval of her, "That's nice to know", Draco said blankly as he lowered his cousin to the floor, "Have you been here long?" he asked.

Jasmine shock her head, "No I just put my bags in my room, then came looking for you… that's when I meet Ginny."

Draco nodded his eyes once again wandering to Ginny who meet his gaze there was a silence that almost lasted forever, until Jasmine chirped, "See Ginny, you're doing it again!" Jasmine cried.

Ginny looked in alarm at Jasmine, "What is she doing?" Draco asked smoothly.

Jasmine looked at the look of fear and distress on Ginny's face, she sighed she liked Ginny she couldn't do anything to her, she turned to her cousin, "It's a secret" she said.

Draco looked at her shocked, his little nephew told him anything and everything, this was a first.

His eyes turned to Ginny, "Weasley if you brainwash her head with some bloody muggle loving nonsense, I swear-" he growled.

Ginny's eyes flashed with hatred and anger at him, he felt a sudden stab of guilt for having a go at her but it frustrated him, if Jasmine liked her it made her too perfect.

"Malfoy just because she doesn't have your disgusting, deceitful ways does not mean I am brainwashing her with _my muggle loving nonsense!"_ Ginny snapped back furiously.

Draco glared at her, Merlin he wanted her.

Ginny looked at a shocked Jasmine, who looked clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh Jasmine" Ginny said softly, as she looked at the girl who looked slightly horrified, she'd never seen her cousin lose control of his emotions like that, let alone get his head bitten of as a reply.

She looked at Ginny with big eyes as a huge grin grew on her face; she liked Ginny even more than ever. Ginny she decided would keep Draco in his place.

Ginny looked worried, "Ginny", Jasmine said smiling, "I like you! I like you a lot!"

Ginny smiled, a faint blush grew on her cheeks as her anger toward Malfoy disappeared, as her adoration and love for Jasmine grew.

Draco chocked as Ginny shot him a dirty look, "Miss Weasley and Jasmine", he said coldly, "we have lunch to attend now."

Ginny looked at him, if he said Miss Weasley one more time she might punch him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the Reviews, I felt loved :D, um actually I was wondering if anyone could actually tell me what a **BETA **was, is it like a proof reader, cause how would I find one? Anyway hope you liked this chapter, it was sort of just about meeting Jasmine. 

Hehe next Chapter has a moment in it ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Making Changes

**_Disclaimer: _**I sadly do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to lawfully and rightfully to J.K Rowling, but because of her I have been allowed to use her characters to make my own story :D this plot and Jasmine belong to me.

_**Chapter 4**_

_Making Changes_

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow _

_Hate me for all the things_

_I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in the rain_

_Waiting for the storm_

_Hate me so you can finally see_

_What's good for you_

_Hate me, Blue October_

* * *

Ginny looked into Jasmine's room, she couldn't help but gasped in shock, it was deserted and cold, so much like a Slytherin room, nothing like the room of a small child's.

"You like it like this?!" Ginny asked shocked, looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine shrugged, "I don't hate it…"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "It's so cold… and bare" she said as her eyes ran over it the empty room all it had was a wardrobe, a four poster bed, a carpet thrown on the floor and a box that sat in the corner, Ginny's room had been like it before she'd redecorated it.. But Jasmine's would need a lot of work.

"I have to go talk to Draco." Jasmine said.

"About?" Ginny asked.

"To see if we can do my room over, Will you help me Ginny?" Jasmine asked, smiling sweetly and batting her eyelids.

Ginny laughed as she smiled at Jasmine, "of course!" she said.

"Yah", Jasmine said delighted.

Jasmine grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her down the hallway, Ginny followed with a heavy heart, she hated being near him.

It made her uneasy, and the thoughts that ran through head were unholy, especially when he was at breakfast in the morning all prim and proper and at dinner when he looked more tired and worked out.

He looked so sexy with his gorgeous eyes- No! He was rude and infuriating not to mention the continuous Miss Weasley! Oh God she wanted to murder him.

She sighed as she was drawn to a halt in front of large green stained oak doors.

Jasmine knocked, "Draco!" she called.

"Yep", a voice from the other side said, Jasmine pushed the doors open to see Draco there looking up from the papers that surrounded him.

He pulled off a pair of glasses and looked at them smiling or Jasmine at least, his face turning blank when it rested upon Ginny.

She sighed she'd been here a week now and he was still so distant from her… Well it's what she wanted, she hated him. But she couldn't help but be attracted to him too.

She looked away her eyes fixating on the carpet.

"Draco!" Jasmine chirped as she looked at him her huge smile on her face.

"Yes?" he asked, knowing the tone in her voice meant that she wanted something.

"Can I please decorate my room, so it's more like _my _own room?" Jasmine asked hesitantly, "that's if you're keeping me here", her voice falling into a soft whisper, as she stopped smiling

Draco laughed at this, "Of course, I'm keeping you here Jasmine, I'll keep you here no matter what', he said noticing what her other question was.

Jasmine smiled as she ran over to her uncle and hugged him, "I love you Draco", she said softly.

"I love you too", he whispered barely.

Ginny felt her eyes land on him in shock, she'd never ever heard him say those words, Until she'd heard it then, she thought he wasn't even capable of feeling such a raw emotion, But here he was holding this little girl in his arms as she was the world to him.

"And as for you're room, I think that you have too!" he said.

His eyes fell on Ginny, "I'm sure Mother and Miss Weasley will help you."

Ginny looked at Draco feeling a shock of annoyance run through her whole body, oh she hated him.

Jasmine jumped out of his arms, "Oh, I have to ask Auntie Narcissa!" she squealed as she ran out leaving Ginny in the room with Draco, Ginny looked around stupidly for a moment.

As she turned to leave, "Miss Weasley" a voice said.

She turned Draco was leaning against the desk his hair slightly in his face his arms hands holding him up on the desk, his eyes sweeping her face.

Ginny felt her blood boil, as she barged right over to him, her face inches from his, "Listen Malfoy" she spat, "I am sick and tired of this, My name is Virginia Weasley, you may call me Ginny, Virginia or Weasley. None of this Miss Weasley bullshit you've been giving me for the last week, because it is infuriating and ridiculous!"

He looked at her stunned, she was inches away from his and as she'd been screaming it'd take him everything not to kiss her, or to try and push her away and run; she was so beautiful.

He raised his eyes to meet hers they were as cold as steel, "All you had to do was ask Ginny, and I would have done so" he whispered in her ear gently straightening himself.

Ginny shivered involuntarily as his scent hit her, she groaned inwardly as she felt his body so close to hers.

And their eyes meet again.

"Okay, Ferret" Ginny snapped as she turned to leave, but Draco refused to let her have the last word, his hand falling at her waste grabbing Ginny and pulling her body to his, leaving her pressed right up against him.

"Do you want this to turn into how I use to treat you at Hogwarts?"

Ginny glared at him, he treated her in so many ways at Hogwarts but she knew the one that she'll always remember.

"I want you to do you're job Malfoy, I want you to only do you're job and not anything or anyone else, that anyone being me, you can shag whoever you want whenever you want, as long as it isn't me!" she snapped.

Draco looked at her amused, "I wasn't implying I was planning to anytime soon, what ideas Weasley are running through you're head?" he drawled softly in her ear.

She shivered as she felt his lips brush her ear, she moaned to her shock, his body was pressed to hers and his lips touching her body, she was aching with desire.

Draco's lips hot and burning ran up her cheek-

"Ginny?!" a voice called as the door swung open, Jasmine's eyes resting on Ginny and Draco in there position, "Oh, um sorry!" she cried as she turned around, pulling the door closed quickly behind her.

Ginny pulled away from Draco and slapped him, he looked at her shocked.

"What was that for?!" he howled.

"For not listening, Do you're job! Okay, don't do what you did last time!" she hissed.

Draco's eyes darkened, "I didn't do anything wrong last time."

Ginny's glared at him, "That would be right Malfoy, Hurting people is as normal as having breakfast for you!"

She turned around and stormed off, to find Jasmine, who was waiting on the other side of the closed door.

Draco looked at Ginny leaving, his anger rising, "I didn't do anything wrong!" he roared back.

Ginny turned around, "I hate you!" she screamed, tears threatening to fall down her face, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Draco looked at her startled as he saw the hurt in her eyes, he felt horrible it was ripping him to see it.

"Ginny", he started as he walked towards her, but his only answer was a door slamming in his face.

Jasmine's eyes meet Ginny's, "Ginny?!" she asked worried as she saw the tears running down Ginny's face.

Ginny looked at her and smiled as she wiped her face dry, "We my darling Jasmine, have a room to fix!"

Jasmine looked at her, "Are you okay?" she asked, ignoring Ginny's comment.

Ginny looked at her and smiled as she hugged her, "As ok as I could be right now."

Jasmine looked at her, "I love you…" she said softly.

Ginny looked at her, as she saw the girl blush and turn away.

Ginny smiled as she bent down and picked her up, "I love you too Jasmine."

"You do?!" she asked shocked.

Ginny laughed, "Of Course I do!"

Jasmine smiled, "Ginny, I'm so happy I meet you", she said hugging her tighter.

Ginny smiled, "So am I."

Draco stood at the other side of the door, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. How could god be doing this to him?

Jasmine loved her, Ginny Weasley had managed to win the heart of his little niece, she was so distrusting… Draco sighed as he leant against the door, he shouldn't have ever told her who Ginny was. That way she'd never have warmed up to her so quickly. What would happen to her when Ginny had to leave?

She'd be heartbroken.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Short Chapter :P ha the tiniest smallest bit of G and D there ;) being a tease eh? I know Jasmine's only known Ginny for like 4 days basically and already loves her… but what can I say, everyone loves Ginny! She's so cute, ha but Draco Malfoy… hmm yummy.. but have to admit I love the Supernatural Bro's yum and OMG the guy of Kid Courageous.. YUMM!! Okay wait I better stop cause when I start on hot celebs or guys I never stop :P well anyway thanks for reading.. R/R please, feed backs good. Oh and the story Draco told Jasmine, you'll find out about dw.

Sorry about the mix up with nephew and niece, I fixed it up now, it's niece.


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner Invatations

**_Disclaimer :_** Harry Potter is property of J.K Rowling. I own Jasmine and this plot.

_**Keeping Her Safe From Harm**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Dinner Invitations_

_If you only once would let me  
Only just one time  
Then be happy with the consequence  
With whatever's gonna happen tonight_

_Don't think we're not serious  
When's it ever not  
The love we make is give and it's take  
I'm game to play along  
Work, Jimmy Eat World_

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Are you okay?_

_I heard that you where put in Malfoy's care, he better be taking care of you or I will pound his face to a bloody pulp!_

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, but I had to leave following up a lead on Bellatrix, we've lost her again. But she's not in England or anywhere in Europe right now, which is a small comfort for me knowing she can't hurt you._

_I'll be returning to England tomorrow._

_And I'm hoping that you'll be able to join me for dinner?_

_That's if Malfoy lets you out of that cage he's got you locked in, I'm sorry I couldn't take the responsibility of caring for you._

_I really did want too, but Draco was more 'qualified' as Dumbledore put it._

_Well owl me back when you can to tell me if you can come or just about how you've been._

_Miss you,_

_Harry _

Ginny looked at the letter her heart fluttering, a blush in her cheeks, she smiled softly as she read it again.

He'd wanted to take care of her! And he missed her! Oh and he wanted to have dinner with her! Could it possibly get any better?

She sighed, as she folded it and slipped it into her jean pocket, "Who sent the letter?" Jasmine asked interested.

"Harry," Ginny said delighted.

"Harry who?" Jasmine asked as she looked at Ginny's dreamy smile, she scowled, not sure if she liked this Harry person to much.

"Harry Potter, the most caring sweetest guy on the planet," Ginny said softly.

Jasmine's scowl deepened, "The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ginny nodded, "Is he you're boyfriend?" Jasmine demanded.

Ginny blushed, "No, but he's asked me to dinner."

Jasmine looked at her, "So he's not you're boyfriend?!" she asked.

Ginny looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Good!" Jasmine said.

"But I wouldn't mind it." Ginny said.

"What!" Jasmine asked horrified.

"Well I really, really like him." Ginny paused, "I think I'm falling in love with him, or I hope I am."

Jasmine looked upset suddenly, "Why do you want to fall in love with **_him_**", she asked.

"Because Jasmine, he's the right type of guy to fall in love with. He cares about me and my wellbeing he treats me right, I trust him and he makes me feel safe and secure, and he won't hurt me."

"What do you mean wont hurt you! Did somebody beat you!?" Jasmine asked scared.

Ginny looked at her and laughed, "No, no!" she said looking at the very scared girl, "He's just someone who won't break my heart", Ginny said softly.

Jasmine looked at her then sighed, "Like Draco did?"

Ginny looked at her startled, "What?" she said, "Where'd you get that from?!"

Jasmine looked at him, "I'm little but I'm not dumb Ginny."

Ginny sighed, as she smiled looking at the girl, "I'm sorry."

Jasmine smiled, "It's okay, but I was right, right?"

"About Draco?"

Ginny sighed, "Yes, Draco did break my heart."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

Ginny looked at her as tear slipped down her face, "Because he didn't care about me the way I cared about him."

Jasmine looked at Ginny, "don't cry", she said as she hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry I won't ask anymore questions."

Ginny smiled as she hugged Jasmine back, "No it's okay. Don't be sorry Jazzie, it's not like you did anything."

Jasmine looked at her and wiped the single tear away as she hugged Ginny tighter, "I love you Ginny."

"And that makes it all ok Jasmine", Ginny whispered softly to Jasmine, closing her eyes tighter, forcing the tears back, and trying to ignore the pictures of Draco the filled her head.

"You have to tell him about you're date with Harry."

Ginny felt her stomach drop, now that would be a problem.

* * *

Draco looked up at the door as he heard a knock, he glanced at his clock it was 9 o'clock, he scowled Jasmine should be in bed. 

"Yes", he said, it opened but to his shock stood Ginny, she looked at him.

He sighed inwardly; she looked beautiful, dark red hair tied in a bun, soft tendrils falling across her face.

Her lips pressed together, "Jasmine wants a kiss goodnight and I have to talk to you."

Draco nodded as he stood up, pulling of his glasses as he ran a hand through his hair, he pushed his chair out as he walked out from behind his desk, flicking his wand as he turned the lights off, he'd finish up for today.

Ginny looked at him basked in the light from the hallway, he shock his head, this wasn't right.

He walked over to her, as she moved out the door way which he pulled close behind her.

Draco looked at her as she walked in front of him, his eyes unwillingly running over her body.

Oh god she was so perfect.

She came to a stop looking at him, before opening the door, "You can finally see her room."

Draco nodded as he walked in her room, he couldn't help but smile it was Jasmine all over, the walls were a light pink and the ceiling white, with the large Malfoy symbol in pink on her roof and because of her name, Jasmine it was JM.

Draco smiled as he looked at the white canopy bed, the light lavender drapes and the pink bed cover which Jasmine sat up looking at him admire her room, she had her toys and dresser in opposite corners her fireplace roaring and a white rug spread next to her bed, a vanity table in the other corner of her room and paintings of unicorns on the wall.

Draco smiled as he went and sat on her bed, "it's beautiful."

Jasmine smiled, "I love it!" she said.

Draco smiled, "Well that makes it perfect."

Jasmine grinned as she snuggled into bed as Draco pulled the blankets up and kissed her on the top of her head, "Night, Sweet Dreams Jazzie", he said.

Jasmine smiled as she closed her eyes, "I love you", she said.

"I love you too" he whispered.

Ginny felt that weird feeling in her stomach she got every time she heard him say that, it was a yearning and disappointment. She didn't know why.

Draco smiled as he flicked his wand, turning the lights off, and gently tapping Ginny's shoulder nodding for her to leave; she nodded as she felt a flutter in her chest as she walked out the door, Draco following pulling it shut behind him.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked her.

Ginny looked at the floor as she glanced back at Draco who was leaning against the wall looking at her.

"Um… I got a letter from Harry", she started, "and well, he asked me to dinner."

Draco nodded, looking away, "Be back by 10, and he's picking you up."

"What I have a curfew!" Ginny cried.

Draco looked back at her, she noticed his eyes were darker, "Yes Weasley you do."

Ginny looked at him, "You are not giving me a curfew!" she growled.

"I just did", he drawled, straightening up.

Ginny glared, "Since when are you in control of what I can or cannot do!?"

"Since you were wanted dead by every loyal death eater and were put in my care."

Ginny flattered, understanding the situation, "10 o'clock is way too early."

Draco looked at her, "Leave earlier."

"Midnight?" she tried bargaining.

Draco looked at her, "Are you nutters, no way."

Ginny glared at him, "You're such a prat!"

Draco looked at him, "Oh don't get your knickers in a knot Weasley, if you want to have sex with Potter so bad, Just skip dinner."

Ginny colored as glared at him, "Fuck you!" she hissed as she stormed off.

Leaving a pissed of Draco behind her, she's fucking Potter how great!

He stormed off the other way, his heart hurting for some unknown reason and his hatred for Potter growing, scar faced fuckhead he thought darkly.

* * *

Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled delighted at the result, she wore a dark navy blue dress, with a lose silver chain around her waste, she smiled it dropped rather low at her back and dipped teasingly at the front it clung to her curves nicely and flowed at her feet, her hair was done up in a bun with a few stray pieces falling around her face, she had a light pink gloss on and some eyeliner and mascara. 

She grabbed her white shawl and pulled it around her, she had a pair of pearl earrings on and that was it.

She smiled as she turned around, there was a knock, "Come in", Ginny said.

Draco walked in and she glared as she turned back to the mirror to look her self back over smoothing the dress down.

Draco looked at her his breathe caught in his throat, he straightened as he snapped at himself; "Potters here" he drawled.

Ginny turned a delighted smile on her face, she brushed passed Draco and down the hallway, to the foyer were she saw Harry and grinned, she walked down the stairs, he looked at her his expression said it all, "you look breathtaking."

Ginny felt a blush rise, "thanks Harry", she said smiling as he pulled out a boutique of roses, pink ones, she smiled as she took them and like all the roses Harry bought her they burst into butterflies she smiled as she looked at them flutter around the two of them, she looked at them fly around as they slowly started to fade, the roses she now knew would be on her bedside table in a vase.

She turned her attention back to Harry who wore black dressrobes, she couldn't help but think he looked good like that, his emerald eyes shining brightly, and his black hair messy like usual.

He smiled as he hugged her, "It's nice to see you're okay."

Ginny smiled, "It's nice just to see you alive."

Harry laughed, "I think, I'm going to be like this for a long time."

Ginny smiled as she hugged him tighter, she'd been so scared for him all those for years, and still was, with all those Death Eaters out there.

"Ginny!" a voice cried from the top of the foyer.

Ginny turned around to look at Jasmine who looked at her shocked, "There's no back on your dress!"

Ginny laughed at Jasmine, "it's meant to be like that."

Jasmine smiled as she came down the stairs, "you look very pretty" she said.

Ginny smiled, "Thank you."

Jasmine then turned to Harry her face going blank as she looked at Harry up and down, "Hello, I'm Jasmine Malfoy" she said extending her hand.

Harry looked shocked, "Harry Potter" he replied, shaking it.

Jasmine looked at him blankly, "Don't you dare hurt my Ginny", she said.

Harry looked shocked as Ginny laughed, "Jasmine, Harry wouldn't hurt me."

Harry looked at Ginny then back at Jasmine, confused.

"Why would I hurt her?" he asked Jasmine.

"I don't know, but I just don't want my Ginny to cry!" Jasmine said.

Harry looked at Jasmine and smiled, "I promise I won't hurt your Ginny then."

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Okay" she said.

She then turned to Ginny and jumped into her arms, "you have fun with Auntie Narcissa okay", Ginny said hugging her.

"I will, you have fun to with Mr. Potter", Jasmine said hugging Ginny tightly and then letting go.

"Okay bye then."

"Bye", Jasmine said waving to the both of them.

As Harry smiled, taking Ginny in his arms, she smiled at him and he at her and then they were gone, leaving a scowling Jasmine, she turned to see on the top of the stairs stood a scowling Draco too.

She smirked, "You okay Cousin Draco?" she asked.

Draco looked at his cousin and smiled, "Why shouldn't I be?"

Jasmine just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she kissed Harry goodbye on the cheek, he'd been so perfect tonight. 

"Night Ginny" he whispered smiling at her.

"Night Harry", she whispered back.

"Sure you don't want me taking you back to the Manor?" he asked.

"I'll be fine."

Harry smiled, "Okay, you apparate back first then."

Ginny smiled as she nodded at him, "Thanks again for tonight Harry."

"It was my pleasure Ginny."

Ginny smiled as she looked fondly at Harry's face and closed her eyes apparating into her room in Malfoy Manor.

She opened her eyes and found herself in Draco's Office.

She looked around confused, she noticed he wasn't here and thanked Merlin, it was 12 o'clock.

She pulled open the door quietly and pulled it shut behind her turning to find, to her horror Draco Malfoy standing against the wall looking at her dangerously.

"I don't think this is 10 o'clock Weasley."

Ginny looked at him, her heart falling, the delight of tonight slowly disappearing as her annoyance to Draco grew.

She turned about to walk away, when Draco's hand took hers and pulled her gently to him, "I said something to you, Weasley."

Ginny glared at him as she pulled her hand away from him as she lay against the wall, the hall was dark except for a torch lit about 2 meters away from them causing the light to play along there features.

"I'm back in one piece Malfoy, so how about you get off my back."

Draco looked at her dangerously, "I wouldn't give me that tone Weasel" he growled, stepping closer to her.

Ginny glared at him as she stood up, "Oh god, you sound like my father!"

Draco glared at her, "I'm in charge of looking after you and I bloody well don't want you dying!"

"Oh don't sell me that shit!" Ginny snapped as she shoved him, but he didn't even budge, "since when have you given a damn about me!" she screamed.

Draco looked at her, her eyes staring at him with so much hate; He looked at her, he did care about her. More than she wanted to know. More than he wanted to care about her.

"You're behaving like an idiot."

Ginny glared at him, "Don't call me an idiot, you self centered prat", she hissed as she glared at him, he looked at her calmly, she wanted him to shout back, she wanted him to scream, just so she could scream back.

She wanted him angry, furious not so calm and collected she hated him! She hated him!

"Ginny", he said softly touching her cheek, Ginny shivered involuntary, as her anger ebbed away, she wanted with all her might to stay angry, to hate him.

But she found that as he stepped closer she couldn't, she could only melt in his touch, in his stormy grey eyes.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked at him, as a tear fell down her face, _because I loved you... I loved you and you broke my heart_.

Draco looked at her as he slowly brushed her tear away, and he did something that he couldn't help, he kissed her cheek were the tear had been, and Ginny couldn't help but sigh at the feel of his lips on her skin, he pulled back.

But Ginny's arms were around his neck, still holding him close, she looked at him her eyes wide, she looked so lost, so sad, so vulnerable.

Draco couldn't help it he took her in his arms slowly rapping them around her and pulling her closer to him, she sighed as she was hit by the familiar scent of peppermint.

Her lips grazed his neck softly and she heard him moan softly, it sent a shot of electricity through her whole body.

Somehow her mouth found his and she kissed him, it was furious, full of longing and desire, of pain and pleasure, she pulled him closer trying to fuse her body with his trying to bury her self in his scent, one of his hands where in her hair, the other holding her body to his, he was kissing her with such an intensity it was making her whole body shiver, she moaned softly as she opened her mouth to him, and suddenly her head went numb her, heart was pound amazingly fast, his tongue slide in to her mouth as he kissed her hungrily, that familiar taste of cinnamon took her, as found her leg running up his leg as she felt his hands running down her body to hold to on her thigh, pulling her if possible closer to him, her dress become bunched up around her waste, she groaned as he pressed closer to her, his hand were rough but felt perfect against her skin, his body was built like it had been before, but his muscles more defined she noticed as he pressed against her, god he was Draco, the one she loved and cared about, the boy she never could get enough off.

_The boy, that broke her heart._

Ginny gasped as what had happened to them hit her again, she pushed him away.

He looked at her, his breath ragged, his cheeks tinged slightly pink, his lips swollen, eyes huge and full of so much passion and lust.

Ginny groaned unwillingly as he started kissing her collarbone her neck, her throat, "Draco", she moaned softly, desire making her thoughts cloudy.

But suddenly she once again remembered what had happened, she shoved him off her, "What do you think you're doing!?" she shouted.

Draco looked at her, he blinked, "Sorry" he whispered, as he looked at her his eyes running over her body, taking it in, the look in her eyes, her hair now out of its bun around her body, her dress creased and crinkled, he shook his head, as he abruptly turned and walked off.

Leaving a shocked and confused Ginny there, she sighed letting herself fall against the wall, she slide to the floor, as she could still feel the burn of his lips on her skin, and she moaned in frustration as she noticed his scent lingered on her clothes or her skin.

Oh Merlin she thought, please save me!

* * *

**_A/N:_** Draco and Ginny moment people! haha, sorry I didn't put in dinner with Harry, but I didn't want to write about Harry trying to get into Ginny's pants, this is after all a Draco and Ginny story… I cant to angst, I'm to much of a sap :P anyway please Read and Review. 

Don't worry you'll find out what Draco did to Ginny and also the story he told Jasmine. :D

xoxoxo

Jelly


	7. Chapter 6: Pansy For Dinner

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it… But if I did well I can tell you now, I'd be over the moon... But I'm not :(… I'm rather sad now… Well hmp...

I Don't Own Harry Potter, any of them, I'm not using this book to make money… nor am I claiming I own the characters… but Jasmine is mine and I do own the plot.

(I think that was a tad bit to long for a Disclaimer too… but I'm leaving I that way!)

_**Chapter 6**_

_Pansy for Dinner_

_All the slander and double-speak  
Were only foolish attempts _

_To show you did not mean anything _

_But the blatant proof was _

_Your lips touching mine in the Photobooth._

_Deathcab for Cutie, Photobooth_

* * *

Ginny looked across the dinner table, her eyes resting on Draco as he read the Daily Prophet absently drinking he tea.

She scolded her self for letting her eyes follow cup to his lips where she let her eyes linger.

"Excuse Me, I'm not that hungry", she said as she stood up.

Draco looked at her and nodded, Jasmine looked at Ginny, "are you okay?" she asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded, Jasmine scowled, "Mr. Potter didn't hurt you did he!?" she asked.

Ginny smiled, "No, Harry was a gentleman like usual."

Jasmine smiled, "Good."

Ginny smiled as she walked out of the hall into the foyer were Narcissa was walking down the stairs, "Ginny dear, are you okay?" she asked seeing the sad look in her eyes.

Ginny looked at her startled unaware of her being there, "I'm fine. I'll be just fine', she said, giving a small smile.

Narcissa scowled, "Ginny, don't lie to me."

Ginny smiled, "It's nothing."

Narcissa looked at her, and walked down the stairs and stood in front of her, "We Ginny, are going to have tea in my private room."

Ginny looked at her and smiled, "And we shall talk about you're problem with my son."

Ginny looked at her shocked, "Pardon?" she said.

Narcissa looked at her and smiled, as she steered her down one of the corridors on the bottom floor.

They came to a stop and Narcissa opened a door, Ginny gasped it was beautiful room with a wall nearly all made up of glass that looked down on to one of the many gardens of the Manor, this was the rose garden, Ginny smiled as Narcissa and her sat, "Milky", the older woman called.

The same house elf that Ginny remembered from her arrival at the house appeared, "Yes Miz Malfoy."

"Tea please", Narcissa said.

The house elf smile and bowed as she disappeared.

"How'd you know it was about Draco?" Ginny asked softly looking at the table in front of her.

Narcissa smiled softly at Ginny, "Let's say you had a witness to last night's argument, and make up with my son."

Ginny blushed as she looked at Narcissa, "you saw that?" she asked softly.

Narcissa smiled, "No, but little Jasmine did, the argument woke her, noise carries in the hallways, and she being Jasmine had to inspect, but she came across you two kissing."

Ginny blushed even worse now, this was rather humiliating, Narcissa knew about Ginny making out with her son, and they wont even involved, she must think so little of Ginny right now.

"I know about you and Draco having a relationship in school, but I didn't know you to where trying it again."

Ginny scowled, "We didn't have a relationship, I was a convenience to him… He had a job and he decided to make the most of it and he did it again last night, and I am stupid enough to fall into it every time."

Narcissa looked at her shocked, "convenience dear?"

Ginny felt her eyes water, "I was stupid enough to fall in love with you son at Hogwarts. Then I found out that he was actually ordered by The Order to keep and eye one me."

Narcissa looked startled, "But I thought you were dating?"

Ginny smiled sadly at the painfully beautiful memory, "We where, but I was in love and he was doing his job."

Narcissa looked at Ginny and hugged her tightly, "Ginny, I'm sorry."

Ginny started to sob softly, she couldn't help it, as the older women hugged her tightly holding her to her, Ginny cried until Milky appeared with the tea.

Ginny wiped her eyes with a tissue and pulled herself slowly together, rather embarrassed for crying on Narcissa's shoulder.

Ginny blushed, "I don't know why, but every time what happened between the two of us comes up… I can't help but cry."

Narcissa smiled sympathetically at the young woman, "I think it's because you've been thrown right back into it and emotion that you'd long forgotten are coming back… Alongside with the hurt and the pain that comes with it."

Ginny looked at Narcissa, "I'm not falling in love with Draco again… No I have Harry now", she said this in a way that made her wonder, was she telling Narcissa this or herself?

Narcissa looked at her and smiled, "That's okay then. Just as long as you really do want Harry, not just because you're trying to run away from your feelings for Draco."

"I can't have feelings for him", Ginny said softly looking out into the garden her heart heavy… no she couldn't.

Narcissa smiled as she looked at Ginny's confused look, "We can't control our emotions."

Ginny looked back at her, "But we can ignore them?" she asked.

Narcissa looked at her the sympathy shining in them, "Only if we want to end up hurt Ginny dear."

Ginny sighed was she really in love with Harry? Or was she just blocking out her feelings for Draco?

There was a knock on the door pulling Ginny out of her confused thoughts, "Enter", Narcissa said.

The door opened and there he stood as shocked look on his face, as he saw Ginny sitting there drinking tea with his mother.

Draco blinked.

His mother hardly ever let people in this room, usually when she talked and had tea with people she'd use on of her many other rooms she used for entertainment, this was a private room a _personal_ room.

He felt another punch in his stomach, was she going to find a place in the hearts of everyone he cared about!?

"Mother", he said looking at his mother, who looked at him with a mixed look on her face.

"Yes Draco", she replied.

"Pansy will be joining us for dinner tonight", he said softly his eyes chancing a look at Ginny's face to see the effect it had on her, but he was drawn to the redness of her eyes, she looked like she'd been crying, was she okay?

"Ms. Weasley, if you wanted you could invite Mr. Potter to join us", he found himself saying dumbly, he blinked, what on earth had possessed him to say that?!

Ginny looked at him and then at Narcissa, there was something in her eyes as Ginny glanced back at Draco and sighed, "I'll go write him a letter right now."

With that she stood up and left the room making sure that when she passed Draco she didn't touch him, he looked at her leave.

"What did you do to that sweet girl!?" his mother demanded, as soon as Ginny left the room.

Draco looked confused as he closed the door, and came and sat down opposite his mother.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not sure what was going on.

"You told me at Hogwarts you were dating her, you never said anything about her being involved with your work with the Order."

"She wasn't. Originally, but then they found out about us or whatever we where before we were dating, and the pushed me into asking her out."

"So you dated her because they told you too?!" Narcissa demanded, anger lining her beautiful face, "I thought better of you Draco", she said.

"No they made me do something I was scared of doing.." he said looking at him feet, "What I felt for her was different it scared me, when I saw her I wanted to be with her, when I kissed her I couldn't get enough of her and when she spoke she hypnotized me… and that night at the dance, I never felt my heartbeat stop the way it did."

Narcissa looked at her son, "You were in love with her?"

Draco looked at his mother he was hit with a sudden annoyance, _why did everyone keep saying he was in love with Ginny!?_, "No, I wasn't in love with her", he snapped.

Narcissa just raised an eyebrow; "Really?" she asked disbelief evident in her voice.

Draco scowled, "No Mother I wasn't, I was just physically attracted to her, more than I should have been."

Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock, "Yes?" she said.

Ginny walked into the room a soft smile on her beautiful face, "I sent it, Harry should be able to come", she said.

Draco's eyes darkened, _stupid prat_ he thought.

"Please excuse me mother and Miss Weasley", he said as he turned not without noticing a glare from Ginny, for calling her Miss Weasley, he couldn't stand to be in the room, why the hell did her care about Potter coming to dinner.

It wasn't like he cared about the Weasel… No he wasn't going their again.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it was really short, it was like filler chapter and it sort of gave you an idea what Draco did to Ginny, I know nothing major… Ginny doesn't know that Draco actually really cared about her… But then again Draco's being a stupid Prat and it hasn't hit him yet..

Next Chapter's Dinner

Hope you liked it, please R/R

Xoxo

Jelly


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner at Malfoy Manor

**_Disclaimer:_** I do Not OWN anything to do with Harry Potter.

__

_**Chapter 7**_

_Dinner at Malfoy Manor_

_I get back home_

_And you're gone_

_Step inside _

_And it's cold_

_You've been away so long_

_This feels wrong_

_Being _

_Without your smile_

_Without Your Smile, Evermore_

Ginny looked at the dinner table and smiled. It looked perfect, she really didn't understand the purpose of the evening, but Draco said Pansy had owled him and he had invited her to dinner, Ginny didn't question it, it wasn't her place to ask him…she might even sound jealous or something and she defiantly wasn't.

She heard the bell of the front door ring through out the house, she found herself almost running to see who was there, as she appeared at the entrance she saw Harry being ushered in.

"Harry!" she squealed delighted.

He looked at her, his face breaking into a huge smile, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently on the lips, Ginny felt her heart flutter in her chest as his lips grazed over her own.

In the letter she'd written him she'd told him she had feelings for him, that she cared about him and wanted something with him, they had something between them a comfortable air or a secure feeing that surrounded them and she wasn't going to give it up just because Malfoy didn't know the boundaries where business was concerned.

He handed her a box of chocolates and wine, "For dinner", he said smiling.

Narcissa appeared at the base of the stairs and smiled at Harry, "Welcome, Harry."

Harry smiled slightly unsure, "Mrs. Malfoy", he replied politely as he kissed her hand.

Narcissa smiled as him softly, as Jasmine came running down the corridor, her eyes feel on Harry who had his arm around Ginny's waste, she scowled, "What are you doing with my Ginny?" she asked.

Harry looked suddenly very unsure and uncomfortable under the gaze of the small child who was openly glaring at him.

"You have to share me now", Ginny said smiling, "He's my boyfriend now."

Jasmine didn't say anything her face blank as her eyes feel onto Harry's face, "Hello Harry", she said sweetly, as a smile broke out onto her face.

"Hi Jasmine", Harry replied smiling, "That's a very pretty outfit", he said.

Jasmine smiled as she twirled, she wore a lavender dress that cut right below her knew with puffy white sleeves and a big white bow tied at the back, she wore white socks with lavender frills and lavender sip on shoes.

"Draco bought it for me."

Harry smiled and nodded unsure what to say, "Potter", a voice drawled from the foyer, Harry looked up at Draco.

"Malfoy", he said with a nod.

Draco's eyes lingered on the way Harry's arm rested on Ginny's waste as he felt a stab of jealousy.

There was another ring on the doorbell, as the ghost butler answered it. Standing in the doorway was a woman in a light yellow dress, her long black hair around her face, and her big eyes shining.

"Hello" she said, as she stepped inside.

"Mrs. Malfoy", she greeted Narcissa with a hesitant smile.

"Pansy", Narcissa said with a smile and a hug, "I haven't seen you in a long four years."

Pansy smiled and nodded, "I know… I wasn't to sure what you'd think of me."

Narcissa smiled, "I'm very proud of you."

Pansy smiled brightly at the older woman, her eyes resting on Ginny and Harry who stood behind her.

"Hey", she said smiling at them.

"Hi Pansy", Ginny said smiling back at her.

"How are you Ginny?" she asked.

"I'm okay, You?"

"I'm pretty good, actually I'm engaged."

Ginny blinked. _What?!_ She though as she looked at Draco shocked then back at Pansy, Pansy caught this and laughed, "To Blaise Zabani", she added.

Ginny felt her heart slam in her chest, Draco wasn't involved with her, she felt a tinge in her cheeks. _Why did that seem to make a difference to her feeling towards him suddenly? _She wondered.

Pansy stuck out her hand on it was a diamond, Ginny gasped, it wasn't small.

Pansy grinned, "It's in February next year, I'll have to right you and Harry an invitation."

She smiled at Harry, who nodded, "Draco" she said smiling turning to him as he was now standing at the foot of the foyer, she went and gave him a hug, "Blaise says you owe him 10 galleons, apparently you thought I'd turn him down!"

Draco looked sheepish, "Sorry thought you'd never settle down."

"Well I did! And I'm very much in love!" she added.

"So he didn't make it back in time?" Draco asked referring to Blaise.

"No, he's stuck in Indonesia, they had another sighting of Petirgrew."

Draco nodded, "I suppose I got lucky, I'm stuck doing business work for Malfoy Finance."

Pansy laughed at him, "Office work, Draco Malfoy that is the last thing I can see you doing."

"It's all he does", Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Pansy smiled, "The only time Draco does paperwork is when he needs a distraction… and with you and Jasmine around I don't see why he should need it", she smiled as she looked around.

"Where is Jasmine by the way?" she asked, noticing the little girl's absence.

Ginny looked around unsure, "She was her right before."

"I'm here!" a voice called from the corridor as it was followed with running footsteps as she appeared in the doorway, "Yansy Pansy!" Jasmine cried in delight as she ran to the women, and hugged her.

"Hey Jazzie Fizzlie" she said.

"Where's Blaise?" she asked looking around.

"Work, but he asked me to give you this", Pansy said as she pulled out a small unicorn key chain.

Jasmine grinned, "He got me a unicorn one!"

Ginny looked questioningly at Pansy who smiled, "He supplies her with a collection of key chains, she's scored 49 of Blaise now."

Jasmine grinned, "Remember that big box in my room?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "That's full of key chains!"

"Dinner is served" a voice interrupted, everyone turned to the ghost.

"Thanks Jeffery", Draco said as he ushered everyone into the dinning room.

Draco took his usually seat at the head of the table, Narcissa at his side and Jasmine who usually to the seat on the opposite side Narcissa decided to be different, running over and sat next to Narcissa, "Ginny", she said sweetly.

"Yes dear", Ginny replied smiling.

"Can you sit opposite me?" she asked, Ginny smiled as she nodded sitting opposite her, Harry taking the set next to her further away from Draco, and Pansy ending up next to Draco.

They all started eating, "So do you have arrangements made for the wedding?" Ginny asked Pansy, she smiled and shock her head.

"Not yet, but I do know what dress I'm getting."

Ginny smiled, as suddenly a large fart erupted through the dinning hall.

Everyone looked shocked not really knowing where it came from, after an awkward silence, Ginny turned back to Pansy, "Where is the dress from?" she asked politely all of them seeming to have silently deciding to ignore the noise.

"Um.." Pansy said looking flustered, "I got it from a shop in Diagonal Alley Madam Sil-"

Another fart erupted throughout the room, this time coming obviously from Harry who looked completely shocked.

"Erh.." he stared as suddenly he farted again.

"Potter!" Draco snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know", Harry said; his eyes wide, another loud fart erupted into the hall.

"Potter, stop that!" Draco snapped as the three women at the table looked mortified.

Jasmine was looking amused at Harry, "Don't worry Mr. Potter it's completely natural."

Harry's blushed only deepened, it stopped after that, and every decided to leave it, Draco mother however had a look of horror plastered on her plate.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry nodded weakly as he picked up his spoon again, as he raised the spoon to him mouth it went flying and hit him in the eye, "OW!" he yelped.

Everyone looked at him again, seeing soup running down his shirt, "Potter, didn't anybody teach you how to behave at a dinner table!?" Draco asked coldly.

Harry glared at him, "I don't know what's wrong!"

"Apart from that fact, that you're a complete retard case?" Draco offered rudely.

"Draco", his mother snapped, "That is no way to speak to Ginny's guest!"

Draco scowled as shut up, Ginny smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Narcissa who smiled and nodded giving Harry an unreadable look.

They started to eat dinner again, as Harry raised his spoon cautiously everybody's eyes where on him, he tried to put it in his mouth put it ended up going up his nose.

"EWWW" Jasmine said as she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

As Harry started coughing as the soup went up his nose, "Harry?" Ginny asked alarmed as all of a sudden his whole face went limp and he seemed to start dribbling.

"-iny" he said as drool feel into his soup, the mixture of horror and amusement graced Draco's face.

"Oh My God, Harry" Ginny asked worried, 'What's the matter?" she asked unsure.

"Don- now", he said as drool seemed to drip from his mouth, all of a sudden he started farting again.

This time extremely loudly, the room started to shake, he farted again and shot up into the air and ended up landing on the floor, causing Narcissa and Pansy to scream in alarm, as Ginny ran over to him.

"What did you do!?" Ginny demanded looking at Draco, who looked at her shocked.

"I didn't do anything!" Draco protested.

Ginny glared at him, her eyes boiling with hatred, she turned to the rest of the occupants, "Would you excuse us… I'll take him and see what I can do."

Narcissa nodded, "Of Course Dear", she said softly.

Pansy looked at her and blinked rather unsure what was going on, 'Um… nice to see you again." she offered.

Ginny smiled and nodded, as she took her wand and pointed it at the now burping Harry, "Perficous Totalous."

His body snapped together, Ginny sighed, "Wingadium Leviousa" she whispered as he started floating as Ginny walked out the room him following behind.

The door closing, the second it did Draco fell into a fit of laughter, he started laughing so hard his eyes started to water, Narcissa scowled at her son, "Draco Malfoy!" she snapped.

"What?!" Draco said defensively.

"How could you do that? He's Ginny's boyfriend?!"

"I didn't do it!" he protested.

Narcissa glared at him, "Draco, you are the only one here with any resentment towards Harry."

Draco scowled, "Correction, I hate Potter."

"You apologize to him!" Narcissa snapped.

"I didn't do it!" Draco protested.

"Draco Thomas Malfoy", Narcissa said threateningly.

Draco looked extremely annoyed and angry, "Mother", he said slowly.

"Auntie Narcissa he didn't do it."

All eyes turned to a guilty looking Jasmine, they all waited for her to continue a frown appeared on Draco's face as he looked at her.

''I did'', she admitted.

Draco broke into another fit of laughter, earning a disapproving looking from his Mother and Pansy.

He sobered when this happened, however he didn't bother hiding his smile, "I'm impressed", he murmured.

"Draco!" scolded his mother, she turned to Jasmine, "Jasmine why did you do that to Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Because…" Jasmine said coloring, "Mr. Potter isn't meant to be with Ginny."

"Why do you think that?" Pansy asked softly, speaking for the first time.

Jasmine looked at her, "Because, Ginny's meant to be with Draco."

Draco chocked at this, "What!?" he demanded

Jasmine blinked, "I said-"

"Jasmine" Draco said sternly, "There is nothing going on between me and Miss Weasley."

"But!" Jasmine protested.

"No, Jasmine." Draco said coldly.

Jasmine looked at him upset, a tear running down her face, Narcissa glared at her son, who was hit with a sudden stab of guilt.

Draco looked at Jasmine, "Jasmine come with me?" he said softly.

He went over to her and picked up the little girl on the verge of tears, "Honey, I didn't mean to get angry."

"He's not over her", Pansy earning her an angry look from Draco.

"I am!" he snapped.

"You were in love with her Draco."

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" he asked irritated, "I wasn't in love with her!"

Pansy scoffed while Narcissa looked at her son, sighing inwardly, he was stubborn, he couldn't see but he was still in love with her. You never get over true love she thought sadly.

Draco took Jasmine in his arms up to Ginny's room, he sighed as he pulled out his wand, "Invibulous", he whispered.

The two of them became invisible before he creaked open the door and their lying on Ginny's bed was her and Harry, Ginny's arm's around him, "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry smiled softly and nodded, "It's okay Ginny", he whispered as he put an arm around her, Ginny relaxed into his arms as Harry rested his chin on her head.

Draco felt a sudden aching in his chest and his throat felt liked it was clogged, he slowly closed the door, "Revelious."

Draco looked at Jasmine he crouched so he was at eyelevel with her, "That is two people who care about each other."

Jasmine looked, hurt and upset.

"Do you love her?" she asked softly.

Draco sighed and looked at her, "I don't know."

The words made his eyes grow large as he looked at Jasmine who looked at him curiously, but didn't say another word.

"How about we go back to dinner now?' he offered.

Jasmine nodded, as she took his hand and the two of them walked down the corridors, Draco's heart aching, while Jasmine was lost in her own thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Draco sighed as he lay on his couch, Potter had come back down to dinner and Jasmine apologized for doing that to him, claiming that it was a warning never to hurt her Ginny, Draco had been quiet through out the rest of dinner, he couldn't bring himself to try and entertain conversation or even really look up from his dinner, he just had been tired in the end he had concluded.

When all the guest had left he had excused himself and went to hide in his office, trying to work but it didn't seem to happen so now he was on the couch gazing into the roaring fire his mind absent not really thinking of anything.

The door suddenly flew open as Ginny stormed in, her eyes on fire, "You put her up to it?!" she said, referring to Jasmine's previous actions.

Draco scowled, "Why, Weasley would I do that?" he asked as he sat up.

Ginny glared at him, "Because you're out to ruin my life!" she snapped.

Draco glared back at her as he stood, "I have better things to do than you're your happy little ending with Potter."

Ginny glared, "Well, thanks to today's episode me and Harry have decided that maybe we should be friends! So are you happy!?" she growled.

Draco blinked, his heart slamming in his chest, _what?!_ He thought suddenly feeling his mood brighten. He didn't let it show, "I don't care", he growled as he brushed past her and stormed out of his office, "Goodnight."

Ginny spun around after him, "Oh don't you walk away from me!" she roared as she stormed into the corridor grabbing the back of his cloak pulling him back, he spun around and within a matter of seconds had her pressed against a wall his legs wedged in between hers, one hand holding her arm above her head the other around her waste pulling her to him.

His steel grey eyes staring right into hers, Ginny felt shots of electricity all over her body, as she glared at him, "Don't" he said softly his lips inches from her, "make me do something you'll regret", he said as he looked at her for a moment longer, Ginny looked at him her body aching crying for him to kiss her, she knew what he was threatening and right now she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to care, god she wished he cared.

"Because Weasley, messing with a Malfoy is dangerous", he growled as his lips brushed over hers, Ginny sighed, as she moaned softly.

Her eyes closing slowly as he lips lingered on hers, but then suddenly his words echoed in her head, _Malfoy_.

Her eyes fluttered open as she glared at him, Draco Malfoy was once again succeeding in toying with her emotions. Furiously she pushed him away from her.

"I hate you."

Draco looked at her darkly, "Well, excuse me for not being like Scarface Potter!" he snapped as he lifted his hands from her.

Ginny glared at him, "You could never be like Harry, Ever".

Draco looked at her his eyes unreadable, "I said Goodnight Miss Weasley", he said his voice emotionless as he turned and strode off

Leaving Ginny regretting her last words, Draco had helped save the wizarding world, he and Harry had together stopped Voldermort, sure they hated each other with a passion, but they were allies when it came to the fight against Voldermort. She regretted her words, but right now she was to hurt and shaken, she wasn't going to say sorry.

* * *

_!SORRY ABOUT GRAMMER AND SPELLING IN THIS CHAPTER WORSE THAN USUAL!_

A/N: HEY!!!! I'm so, so sorry for like suddenly just not updating as regularly as I do.

So I'm apologizing for my slackness… I had exams and I finally finished them all and I got my results back, 2nd in my History class people (yes I'm very pleased with myself! Haha I don't pay attentions that much so my friends like that's just not right u never shut up in class but you get good grades! Haha how cool am I (JKS!).. but I like history… hehe I'm a geek but hey  lol actually I'm not the type you'd pick for a geek, but at heart I am  hello I like Star Wars! And yes I will admit it… :D haha…. Omg… Ewan Mcgreggor! And Yoda and Chewy!)

Also I know the whole farting, dribbling and eating stupidly thing isn't that funny (it amused me the first time I read it but this is coming from someone who finds that joke about Marry falling of the swing because she had no arms funny….) but Jasmine's only little so it was totally clean and little kid fun.

Haha and Yes! Finally stubborn stupid Draco is realizing he might be more than just _physically attracted_ to Ginny.

Wow… a bit of an over the top note… but hey I'm just saying sorry.

Next chappie is a bit of a shorty… but the one after it Ginny has a date (shock!) but with who????

I know… but you don't, hahaha…

Luv ya,

Jelly

Xoxox


	9. Chapter 8: Bookshop

**Chapter 8**

_**Bookshop**_

_I got birds in my ears_

_And a devil on my shoulder_

_And a phone on the other_

_What's a crush to do?_

_What's a crush to do?_

_When you can't get through_

Cute Is What We aim For - Risque

* * *

Ginny sighed as they walked into the book shop, she didn't know why Jasmine had insisted on going with Malfoy, but here they were, in some dusty old store, with shelves upon shelves of dusty old looking books. 

In truth she might have enjoyed herself more if it wasn't with Malfoy, but right now however she wanted to be miles away from him, it'd been about nearly a week since their argument. Draco had gone back to calling her Miss Weasley and she was trying her best lately to avoid him, Jasmine however seemed to be doing her best to keep them close.

Ginny sighed as Draco turned to them, his steel grey eyes looking into her own brown, the grey orbs were so cold, unreadable, 'Look around or something', he said carelessly.

Ginny just glared as she bent down and looked at Jasmine, 'So do you want to have a look around?' she asked sweetly, forcing a smile onto her face.

Jasmine grinned, 'Yes', she said excitedly as she ran over to the shelves that seemed to hold picture books, Ginny almost found it amusing, a dusty old bookshop with modern children's book.

'Ginny', Jasmine said, as she stood in front of the shelf, 'Oh, can you see that pink one?' she said pointing to the pink book just out of her own reach.

'Yes', Ginny said smiling, as she pulled it down, 'It's _Beauty and the Beast._'

'What's that about?' Jasmine asked, as she sat down on a beanbag, Ginny smiled as she sat down next to her.

'It's about a girl who falls in love with a beast, it's a muggle story', she said.

'Ohh', Jasmine said, 'how do they fall in love?'

Ginny laughed, 'How about I read it to you?' she offered.

'No', Jasmine said smiling, 'I want to know your version, can you remember it?' she asked.

Ginny laughed, 'Well I suppose I could, but why get the book down?' she asked.

Jasmine grinned, 'I like pink', she said innocently.

Ginny smiled, 'Okay', she said, 'Well, there's this girl, she's called Beauty or Belle, depending on which version you want?' Ginny said.

Jasmine looked at her, 'Hm… I like beauty', she said.

'Well you see', Ginny said, 'Beauty had two sisters, her father was a rich man with lots of ships, he was called a merchant.'

Jasmine nodded, as she soaked up Ginny's words up, 'So one day her farther had to go away, as usual he asked his three daughters what they'd want upon his return, his eldest replied, she wanted jewels, the other gowns and Beauty said she only wanted him back safely.'

'Ohhh I like her', Jasmine said, 'she's so _nice_,' she said excitedly.

Ginny laughed, 'Yes she is, but her dad asked her if she wanted anything and after much disagreement she said a rose would be nice, so her farther agreed and rode off.'

Jasmine looked at her and frowned, as she looked into the corner right behind Ginny, 'Hello?' she asked unsure.

Ginny turned to see a man leaning on the bookshelf looking at them, she flushed slightly, he was rather handsome, shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes, he smiled as he stood up, 'Oh sorry', he said embarassed.

Jasmine looked at him unsure, as she seemed to slide closer to Ginny, who smiled, 'Sorry are we in your way?' she asked.

'Oh no', he said, as he blushed slightly, 'I was, well-', he said as his pale cheeks grew redder, Ginny couldn't help but find it extremely cute, 'I was listening to you tell the story', he said blushing furiosly.

Ginny smiled and laugh light heartedly, 'Your welcome to sit and listen', she said, 'but it's nothing great', she said.

He grinned, 'Really?' he asked.

Jasmine just looked at him, as he came over, 'Hi, I'm Torrance', he said, extending a hand.

'Hi, I'm Ginny', Ginny said smiling as she shook his hand, 'and this is', she said turning to Jasmine, who was still looking at him cautiously, 'Jasmine.'

'Hi', he said, Jasmine nodded, forcing a smile, as he sat down on a chair.

'I'm sorry, I just never heard story tales as a child', he said.

Ginny smiled, 'It doesn't matter, your welcome.'

'Thanks', he said grinning, as Ginny started up again, 'So her farther went to the city for his business, only to find out that all his ships had sunk, he felt miserable but was warmed by the thought of seeing his family when he went home, so he returned, but on his way he got lost.'

'Oh no', Jasmine said, 'Is this where he meets the beast? Does he eat him?' she asked.

Ginny laughed, 'Shh', she said pressing her finger to her lips,'Just listen.'

Jasmine nodded, her eyes wide, 'Her father stumbles upon a castle, it's big and beautiful, like something out of a fairytale, so he knocks on the door, hoping for food and shelter, but there is no reply, he knocks again and the door slowly opens.'

'Miss Weasley', Draco drawled, as he walked back over to them interrupting the story, Ginny turned to look at Draco who look at her blankly in the seat she sat in, 'Where leaving', he answered, then looking at the stranger frowned, then turned to Jasmine and his face finally dropped it's cold demeanor, 'Want to grab some ice-cream?' he asked her.

Jasmine's face brightened, 'Yes', she shouted delighted, then turned to Ginny, 'But Ginny's telling me a story.'

'She can tell it to you at home', he said carelessly, not even bothering to look at her.

Ginny growled inwardly, _prat_, she thought, then stood as she looked at Torrance who was looking at Draco with a confused looking, his eyes meeting Ginny's he smiled. Ginny couldn't help but feel her pulse flutter at the smile he gave her.

'Sorry', she said smiling.

Torrance laughed light heartedly, 'Don't be, in fact I'm shocked the second you found out I was listening to your story you didn't leave.'

Ginny laughed, 'No, I thought it was rather cute', she said with a smile.

Torrance grinned, running a hand through his brown hair, 'Really?' he asked with a lopsided grin.

Ginny blushed furiously, oblivious to both Jasmine and Draco, who were looking at the couple both from near the entrance of the shop, Draco feeling slightly murderous to the smiles Torrance was being graced with or the fact that he caused a blush in Ginny's cheeks.

Torrance smiled, 'Well then hopefully you wont deny me if I ask you to dinner?'

Ginny couldn't help but let a smile break over her face, 'How could I?' she said flirtatiously, _merlin,_ _not such a bad book shop after all,_ she thought.

'Are you free tomorrow night?' he asked.

'Yes, tomorrow would be perfect', she said.

'Shall I pick you up?' he asked.

'How about I owl you?' she asked.

He grinned, 'Sure', he said, as he pulled out a pen and parchment, scribbling on it, then handing it to her, 'Here's my addresses', he said,

Ginny smiled, 'Thanks' she said, as she looked at Torrance, who just happily looked back at her, both lost in some hazy happiness.

'Ginny', Jasmine called as she walked back to her, 'I want to go', she said, as she glanced at Torrance.

Ginny looked at Jasmine, blushing furiously, 'Oh okay', she said, then looked at Torrance, 'Um, I'll owl you?' she said.

'I'd be heartbroken if you didn't', he said.

Ginny threw him a smile behind her shoulder as she waved bye, Jasmine dragging her off and out the store, 'What was that?' Jasmine demanded.

'I have a date for tomorrow', she said brightly,

'What?' Jasmine demanded.

'Be back by 11 o'clock', Draco drawled, from behind her causing her to jump, as she turned startled to look into his eyes, he stood almost right behind, he was leaning against the window of the shop, his hair over his eyes, the cloudy sun light pouring over him, she swallowed.

He looked so handsome, just at that moment, so perfect, Merlin.

Blinking as she felt a knot tighten in her stomach, she scolded her self for letting the yearning in her heart surface, 'Oh okay', she murmured.

'But-', Jasmine protested.

'Come on', Draco said grinning at her, standing up straight, 'Lets get some ice cream?' he asked.

Jasmine grinned, 'Yes', she said.

Ginny laughed, as the three started walking down to the ice cream parlor all three lost in thier own thoughts.

* * *

Sorry real weird and sort of forced, but it was about Ginny getting a date, I actually re-wrote this chapter, because it was originally a business scene, where Ginny helps Draco with some business and gets a date, but it happens in like every story where they both live together or something, so I decided to change it. 

Umm anyway so sorry about the slackness with writing, it's just access to the internet sucks for me right now, but while I was denied my internet I've started all these new stories, but there all scattered, like I have two pages of a one new story and half of this other story, then I'll start another one after I hear this song, or watch this movie that reminds me of something.

So sorry, but please review and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9: Dinner Date

_**Chapter 9**_

_Here I go _

_Scream my lungs_

_And try and get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go_

_There's just no one that _

_Gets me like you do_

_You are my _

_You are my only one_

_Only One, Yellowcard_

_Dinner Date_

Draco groaned in frustration as he watched Ginny apparate out of the house, this time she wore a black dress, it cut off at her knees flowing from her waste. The dress was strapless and sat respectively around her chest, but was so damn _sexy_, but worst of all his necklace hung around her neck gleaming in the light as she hugged and kissed Jasmine good night, _why? Why was she so goddamn beautiful?_

But to add fuel to the fire, he didn't like this Torrance guy she was going to see, the sleazy freak, with his big smiles and eyes, his ridiculously messy brown hair, he looked like a feral! What could Ginny see in him? _No he wasn't jealous… _Okay a little. Maybe.

However, there was something else, this uncomfortable nagging in the back of his head, it wasn't right, Torrance, her, it just wasn't how it should be, sighing he turned and walked back down the hallway.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she approached the restaurant, she looked nervously around and there waiting for her stood Torrance. 

He smiled as he walked over and gave her a pink rose, "I felt bad for not being able to pick you up so I went to buy flowers, but then realized that we'd be at dinner… so I decided it would have been smarter to get one."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you… and anyway it was me that said I'd meet you here."

Torrance smiled his white teeth shining, "Well, shall we enter."

Ginny nodded, as they walked into the restaurant, it wasn't dazzling and formal like the one Harry had taken her to; it was simple, classic and gorgeous.

Torrance had made a reservation for a table by the window, which looked out onto the sea, it was so romantic.

"So, Ginny", he asked conversationally, "Where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts", Ginny said smiling, "What about you?"

"Drumstrang", he said with a slight scowl, "Hated it."

Ginny nodded, "Really, why?"

He smiled looking at her, "Ginny we all know Drumstrangs the school that ends up being infested with Death Eaters…. It was so dark and we had to study Dark Arts. I really wasn't into following Lord Voldermort; I was overjoyed when the war ended."

Ginny nodded, "Hmm, well we had some Death Eaters to in our school, but we also had spies too.''

'Like Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy?' he asked.

Ginny nodded smiling, "The man you were with today in the bookshop actually looked a lot like Draco Malfoy', Torrance said.

Ginny smiled weakly, 'Actually', she said, 'it was him.'

Torrance looked shocked, 'Really?'

'Yes, I'm his nanny', she lied.

'He has children?' he asked startled.

Ginny laughed, 'No, I'm looking after a family relative', she said.

Torrance smiled, 'Oh..' he said.

'So what do you do?'

Torrance laughed, 'nothing interesting, I work for Gringotts.'

'Really?' Ginny asked, 'My brother works for them, he's a curse breaker.'

'Really?' Torrance asked interested, 'Who?'

'Bill Weasley.'

'_Bill Weasley',_ he said shocked, 'Your related to the _Bill Weasley?' _

Ginny blushed, 'Yes.'

'Wow, he's a legend, all his effort in the war. Wait. I hear he has like 10 brothers and sisters.'

Ginny laughed, 'No sadly for me, its actually 6 brothers and one sister, me, the youngest, intimidated?'

'A little', Torrance said with a brilliant smile, Ginny laughed.

This man was certainly growing on her, with his sweet smile and easy conversation she found herself lost in his conversation and warmth, she almost forgot Draco. Almost, but whenever they talked about something that reminded her of him, a little nagging would start in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it.

She glanced at her watch for the first time that evening. 10:45 she noticed shocked, she looked up and to her relief Marcus was just paying the bill, he looked at her and grinned, she smiled back sweetly.

"How about a walk?" he offered.

Ginny glanced at her watch, "A short one I have to leave soon, I do have a little princesses to look after tomorrow.'

Marcus nodded and smiled as they started too walk, they made thier way along the footpath, Marcus arm falling around Ginny's waste as she let her head rest on him, she sighed inwardly, this was so romantic, _why couldn't Draco be like this?_ She wondered absently, the frowned at the thought, Draco didn't matter, Torrance **DID**, **NOT Draco. **

They walked in silence, just enjoying each others company, the soft sea breeze and the moonlight, it was something out of a movie, a perfect love scene, she didn't need to think of him or about him. Smiling she looked at Torrance who was looking at her and smile, she grinned, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, she smiled, this truly was romantic.

Ginny looked down at her watch and gasped, 11: 20, _crap!_ Draco would spit the dummy, 'Are you okay Gin?' Torrance asked concerned.

Ginny looked at him and sighed, 'I'm sorry, but I have to go', she said sadly.

'Already?' he asked.

Ginny nodded sadly, looking up at him into his deep green eyes, his hair falling over his eyes, 'Yes', she whispered sadly, as he looked at her.

Torrance sighed, 'Can I drop you home?' he offered.

Ginny smiled, 'Thanks, but you don't have too', he looked so sad, she felt sad, 'But Thanks Torrance I had a great night', she said as she looked up at him, his arms still around her, he grinned sweetly.

Good he was gorgeous, she thought, she watched as his head lowered and smiled, _she could move on. _

His lips were soft and warm, smooth. _But no fire, no shivers, no electricity. _Just something nice, a warm feeling, his arms slipped around her waste as he pulled her closer, her arms went around his neck, as she noticed he was shorter than Draco, it wasn't right, she didn't need to arch up to him, his hands skimmed down her back slowly, gently, he didn't pull her to him with an urgency and need like Draco did. It just wasn't right, just nice.

Slowly she pulled away smiling, but the horrible feeling didn't leave her stomach, her need for Draco had only grown, she noticed disgusted with herself, 'Thanks for tonight', she whispered as she stepped out of Torrance's arms pulling her wand from her pocket.

'Can I owl you?' he asked.

Ginny nodded, 'Sure' she said smiling brightly at him as she turned.

'Ginny?' he called again

Ginny spun around, "Yes?" she asked, "What-"

Her voice caught in her throat a wand was raised to her neck, she looked up at Torrance her eyes wide and shocked, her mouth dry suddenly as her heart rate picked up.

'Ginerva', he drawled, his voice suddenly cold and dark, his green eyes suddenly menacing and chilling.

'Torrance?' she asked shocked, she gasped as she felt him tug her wand out form her hand, she let out a cry of frustration and fury as she realized her own stupidity, she'd been armed before, she wasn't now.

'You', he said as he stepped forward to her, pulling her to him roughly, 'have been a lot of trouble, more than any _blood traitor _should be worth', he spat.

Ginny looked around shocked and frightened, her blood cold, as fear ran through her body, she looked around for anyone, anything, but she was alone, the privacy that had previously had been romantic now felt like a hell.

"You cost us the war", he whispered darkly.

Ginny gasped, "You're a death eater!" she said in realization, if it were possible she felt her fear reach a new peak, this man was wicked, most likely a murderer.

He laughed, "Very smart Miss. Weasley', he said grinning as he pulled her closer to him, she gasped as his hand fell to her ass grabbing it as he dug his fingers into her skin.

'Let go of me', she shouted as she struggled against him, but his arms were around her caging her making it impossible to move, 'GET OFF ME', she shouted.

Torrance laughed, 'Oh I have plans for you Ginny, I know what a wonderful mouth you have.'

Ginny shivered at the tone in his voice, her eyes starting to prickle with tears, she felt her stomach lurch, he pulled her closer to him, his hand dropping from her as to pull up her dress's skirt bunching up around her waste, his nails digging into her thigh,Ginny jerked trying to get away, she let out a muffled cry.

'Now, Now', Torrance said as he pulled her back up against him, grinding his pelvis into her, Ginny felt the nausea in the pit of her stomach as she struggled, his lips pressed to hers, as she felt her stomach lurch, she felt like she might be sick as he licked her neck and sucked on her lips, she'd never been this repulsed or scared in her life.

'Let go of me', she sobbed as he hands feel from her ass and up her waste, his hands brushing over her breast as he caressed them, Ginny cried out as she felt her stomach lurch again, she tried desperately to push him away kicking him.

'Bitch', he hissed, as her foot stomped his, but he held her still, 'Stop moving', he snapped furious, 'I'm going to kill you, but first I'll have my fun.'

'Let go of me', Ginny said, furious, she pushed him, trying to break free, she saw his wand raised, as she bit his wrist, as he bought it to her, he howled dropping it, she pulled away, trying to run, but he launched himself to her, knocking her to the ground.

Ginny cried out, but he growled covering her mouth, 'shut your fucking mouth', he hissed dangerously, Ginny felt herself freeze in terror and the pure fury and hate in his eyes, his hands were on her she noticed in revulsion, one holding her ass the other her breast, he kissed her and Ginny shouted out, he pulled back his hand raised to slap her, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow.

Then suddenly there was a flash of light and the weight of his body was gone, she opened her eyes and she felt her heart stop, there he was, his blonde hair, his lean tall built frame.

_Draco._

'Get the fuck up', he snapped furiously, she thought he was talking to her for as second and recoiled in horror but she realized he was talking to the man crouched on the ground, Draco held something in his hand, a wand, she watched as he snapped it, she gasped but then realized it was Torrance's.

The death eater hissed but stood, he looked furious, 'Draco Malfoy.'

Draco glared at him, his hand grasping his wand, his knuckled white as he tested his self control, 'What are you coward enough to attack someone wandless?' Torrance asked.

'I could kill you with my bare hands right now', Draco hissed.

Torrance, 'You're a traitor to your kind Malfoy, filth among Death Eaters.'

Draco snorted, 'Gosh, don't I feel sad'.

Torrance growled as suddenly he launched himself at Draco, Ginny screamed, but Draco's fist came up and connected with Torrance's face as he was sent flying back, Torrance looked at him from the ground, blood dripping his mouth, his face twisted.

'I never thought you'd let a Weasley reduce you to this Malfoy.'

'This has nothing to do with her', Draco spat.

'Yes it does', Torrance said with a wicked grin as he looked at Ginny, who shrank back, he smirked.

'Don't' Draco hissed.

'What? Touch her? Kiss her? I've already done all of that Malfoy, I've felt those rosy lips and soft breas-' before he could finish his sentence Draco had hauled him to his feet and connected his fist with his stomach.

Torrance let out a howl of pain as Draco bought his palm to his nose one more time, Torrance fell to the ground in a heap, Draco shot up sparks into the air, then he placed a fully body binding curse on Torrance, his eyes then feel on Ginny, she looked at him shaking.

'Draco', she whispered helplessly and before she knew what had happened, Draco's arms were around her, alongside his cloak and she was sobbing.

'It's okay', he whispered, 'it's going to be okay', he said as he hugged her, pulling her desperately closer, as pop's went of around them it was all a blur she heard Draco say something to someone then usher her away from the group of growing Ministry officials.

'Come on, lets go home', he whispered as his strong arms were around her again, pulling her tiny form to him, his scent taking her over and his heat, the warmth of his lean strong body, she sighed as she felt her tears stopping, she felt her world spin and his lips brush over the top of her head softly, and she felt the tingles all over her body.

But the second her feet reconnected with the ground, her legs gave way, but Draco caught her, pulling her slightly unstable body to him, his arms scooping her up.

'Ginny?' he whispered softly, as he lay her on the bed, sitting on the edge as he summoned someone to get him a wet towel and bowl.

Ginny looked at him confused and suddenly exhausted, he looked worried and it filled her with the sudden need for her, 'Draco' she whispered as the cold event of the night sunk in.

'Are you okay?' he asked softly, as the image of Torrance attacking him filled her mind, the way he hadn't thought to put the other wizard in a body bind, how he'd allowed himself to get into a magic-free fight! Was he insane? He could have been hurt! Then she realized to her shock he was, she saw the swell and cut in his lip, the bastard!

'How could you!', she howled, furious.

'Excuse me?' Draco said confused.

'How could you have let him attack you like that? How could you have fought him? he could have hurt you badly! For the love of Merlin even killed you! He's a bloody death eater', she wailed, then she felt the sickening feeling her stomach, _he could have killed Draco._

'He could have killed you', she shouted suddenly more furious, 'are you stupid!' she shouted.

Draco blinked, he opened his mouth to say something; 'I hate you!' Ginny shouted.

'Ginny', he asked as she looked at him furious, her arms flying as he looked at her wildly as she actually hugged him tears falling down her face.

'I hate you', she whispered sobbing, 'you stupid idiot, what are you trying to do kill yourself?'

'Gin-', he tried again, but he felt his heart beat stop as her lips brushed over his neck, her soft lips that sighed against his neck, the way she feel back onto the bed slowly pulling him with her, the sweet moaning sound she made as she pulled the confused Draco down next to her, the way she seemed so lost in her own world, but clung to him.

Draco swore at the need that filled him, the desire and the want for her, 'Merlin', he whispered as she pressed her soft lips to his neck again and her soft breathing started

The two slowly falling asleep, both exhausted, and they slept the best they had in 4 years, both were they both belonged, home.

A small figure however crept into the room after hearing all the commotion and her interest gaining the better of her, she frowned however when she saw a stranger in Ginny's bed, but she noticed the blonde her and a wicked smile made it's way onto her face.

It was Uncle Draco.

But not before she heard Ginny murmur something that made her heart stop, "I love you Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**well hello, hello. haha it's been years.. and im soo every soo sorry! i just think the world out to get me, i just finished my yr 10 yearlies so im going to have to start stressing over my highschool certificate soon, and im sorry but i've had a slight rollecoaster life lately.**

**this chapters a bith wishy-washy and choppy and i do apologise but i had to re-write this one too. but i hope you like it. i have finished this story though :) but i think i will change the last chapter of this story.**

**well review and read i hope you like it .. a little. **


	11. Chapter 10: The Dream Team

**Kee****ping Her Safe ****From**** Harm**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the mastermind behind that story, I am not making profits of any sort from it either so it's not like I'm getting much out of it just writing a fan fiction for my own amusement, I think that is all I have to disclaim

_**Chapter 10**_

_Damaged from way back when it mattered_

_But nothing seems important anymore_

_Just protecting ourselves from ourselves_

_I don't think I'll ever come back down_

_I don't think I'll ever come back down_

_One-eighty summer, Taking back Sunday _

_**The Dream Team**_

Ginny smiled as she pulled him closer, his body was so warm, and his lips gently grazing her temple his soft breathe tickling her face.

And the smell of peppermint, she grinned as she kissed him slowly, she felt an instant response, she smiled as she felt his soft warm lips against her own, she slowly rolled over as her eyes flew open only to land on… _him._

Jerking back almost frantically she screamed, "Malfoy!"

He blinked, "Good morning?" he tried lamely at the furious redhead.

His cheek was meet with another slap, "Would you stop bloody slapping me!" he yelled.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!" she roared.

Draco looked around, then back at her, "Actually I'm not quie-" he stopped as he looked at her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ginny scowled, "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday night, remember?"

Ginny looked at him her eyes big, her mouth making an 'O' as she realized what had happened the night before.

"Weasley are you okay?" Draco demanded.

Ginny looked at him, her lower thigh hurt that was it, "Yer I'm fine."

Draco frowned as he pulled her off of him and lay her down, "Let me check your leg", he instructed.

"No!" Ginny snapped, as she glared at him.

"Weasley!"

"NO!" she snapped back.

Draco glared at her, "There could be something wrong with it! This is Death Eaters you're dealing with not bloody fucking Auror's, he could have done something deadly to you!"

His voice was raised and his eyes dangerous, Ginny felt her heart slam in her chest, god what if they had done something to her!? Was she going to die?

With the panic flaring in her chest she glared at him, "Fine!" she snapped.

"Pull it up", he ordered indicating to the hem of her dress.

Ginny glared, "You've done it enough times, you should know how too!"

Draco growled as his hand slowly ran up her leg, Ginny swallowed as she watched his hand slowly slide under her dress as he pulled it up slightly, she shivered at the feel of his hands on her skin, he looked at her stopped around the middle of the thigh were the was a bruise his soft hands ran over it, she gasped.

He looked at her, "Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked into his eyes, they was so dark and intense, so dark and blurry with colors, swallowing softly she nodded.

Draco ran his thumb of around the bruise on Ginny's leg and it wasn't good she felt her pulse quicken and her skin felt like fire, this shouldn't be happening she scolded herself mentally.

"Let me heal it; okay?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him defiantly, "I can do it."

Draco looked at her, "Do you have you're wand?"

"It's in my cloak", she muttered turning her head to somewhere in the room.

"Well I just happen to be able to do wandless magic so how bout you let me?" he said slightly annoyed and scowling at her.

Ginny glared at him but nodded, he smirked as his hand came to rest on her bruise and she winced slightly, she watched as slowly the bruise started to glow, she looked at Draco who's entire attention was concentrated on her leg, she felt an odd flutter in her chest and sighed as the pain slowly ebbed away and just as she couldn't feel it she was hit with a sudden jolt of pain, "OW!" she shouted as she shot up body pressed to Draco he looked at her startled.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

She nodded weakly, "Why did it hurt?"

"It was a bit of wood, it had a tracking spell on it."

Ginny gasped, as she looked around, "Will they find us!?" she asked.

Draco smiled, "No, things like this don't work in Malfoy Manor."

Ginny nodded as she became more aware how close to him she was, her body was pressed to his, his hand was still resting on her thigh, and she realized her breathing was rather shallow.

Draco was looking at her funny too, as she his other hand fall to her hip and pulled her against him slowly, up her back and the back of her neck, she felt her breath hitch as a challenging look to over his eyes, as if daring her to pull back now, she couldn't. The feeling of his other hand sliding up her leg to cup her bum made he gasp, but as he head feel to nuzzle her neck she found herself moaning softly, his lips grazing up her neck as he rained faint hot kisses on it, she swallowed.

The feeling of his hands on her again was too much for her to resist, she couldn't pull back now, he nipped her ear and she felt a jolt in her body, as he pulled her closer, his thumb slowly dipping in and out of the line of her undies, she arched back slightly as he pulled her to him more intimately, she sighed as she felt him slowly grind against her, his lips skimming her jaw line, his hand sliding down from the back of her neck to cup her cheek, he pulled back slightly and the heat and dizziness made her moan in protest, she let her eyes fly open as he smirked at her, his lips were inches from her and his breath hot and warm on her face.

There was the look the daring look in his eyes as he lowered his head to her own and she knew he was going to kill her and the sheer anticipation was making her whole body tingle, her eyes still staring into his as his lips brushed hers and he pulled her to him again, his lips kissing hers softly as she felt her moves against his slowly, she felt her mouth open to him and his tongue slide into her own, his hand rising up her body to cup her breast, she moaned.

"Ginny!" a voice cried happily from the door as it flew open.

There stood Jasmine looking shocked, Draco and Ginny pulled apart, Draco looked unsure at his cousin, who looked at Draco and Ginny, "Ewww, was your tongue just in Ginny's mouth!" she said horrified.

Ginny's eyes went huge as Draco looked sheepish, "Jasmine, you have to learn to knock", he scolded.

She grinned, "Last time you guys were in the hall, I couldn't help that!"

Draco's eyes went huge, as Ginny colored slightly remembering there heated exchange only weeks before in the hall.

"Ginny dear", Narcissa's voice said as she pushed the door open, "Oh", she said he eyes resting on Ginny and Draco, and there position.

"This isn't what it looks like!" they said together.

Narcissa just smiled, "Maybe we should get a lock.." she mumbled to herself, 'come along Jasmine, breakfast?" she said as the two left, without a glance back.

Draco smirked as the door closed as Ginny slapped him again.

"What the!" he shouted, his hand going up to his wounded check.

"STOP KISSING ME!"

Draco looked at her, "Well what the hell were you doing kissing me back!"

"I don't know! I can't help it! JUST STOP IT!"

Draco looked at her his face darkening, "What the hell. Do you kiss every guy that kisses you!?"

"No!" Ginny snapped, "It's just…" she glared at him, her head still reeling from what had just happened, Merlin why did he make her feel like that?! "Don't do it again!"

"I won't!" he snapped.

"GOOD!" Ginny snapped, "Now get your hand of my thigh because it's distracting."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "really?" he asked.

"Yes!" she snapped as she jerked away from him and crawled of the bed.

"Remember Draco, keep business, business, don't let you're Malfoy way cause you to abuse it."

Draco growled as he looked at her as he jumped of the bed and stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

* * *

"Hermione!? Ginny squealed delighted as her best friend appeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

"Ginny!" Hermione said as she hugged her tightly.

"Oh I've missed you!"

"Me too! I heard about yesterday night! Are you okay!?" Hermione asked worried.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Yes, Malfoy saved me."

Hermione smiled and nodded, she remembered how Ginny and Draco had been at school, and was rather interested how this arrangement was going to work out, "How is he?!" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"A self centered prat who has to learn to keep his hands to himself."

"I could say that same about you", Draco drawled as he walked into the foyer, he nodded at Hermione, "Hello Granger."

"Hey Malfoy", she said smiling.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, what about you?"

"I've been slapped 3 times by the same women in 24 hours, and only once have I understood why."

Ginny glared at him, "Oh go away you oversized-"

"Ginny!" a voice cried in delight, Ginny turned around to see her brother standing there a huge smile on his face as Ginny bounded over forgetting that she was verbally abusing Draco and hugged Ron tightly.

"Are you okay? Has Malfoy taken care of you? Is he feeding you? Has he hurt you?!" Ron was asking affectionately, as he looked her over and hugged her again.

"Weasley we both know very well I wouldn't hurt you're sister."

Ginny scoffed while Ron looked at him, "That's not what you did four years ago."

Draco glared at him, "You are a prat."

Jasmine appeared in the foyer, "Ginny!" she said smiling, then she looked at Ron, "Who's that!" she demanded as she glared at Ron.

Ginny laughed, "This is Ron; He's my brother."

Jasmine grinned, "Good, but wait he's not _**ever**_ going to become you're boyfriend right?" she asked.

Ginny laughed, "No Jasmine, I don't have a boyfriend."

Jasmine scowled, "But after this morning I thought you and Dr-", Draco's hand shot out and covered her mouth.

Causing Hermione to look at Draco and Ginny suspiciously, Ron suddenly went red, "What the hell were you doing this morning!" he demanded.

"I- I was.." Ginny stared but couldn't think.

Jasmine bit Draco's hand and ran over to Ron, as pulled on his sleeve he looked at her, "They were in bed together."

Ron went bright red, Draco started coughing and Ginny's eyes went wide, "I knew you'd get back together!" Hermione shouted.

Draco glared at Hermione, "We are not back together!"

"So you're sleeping with my sister just for fun!" Ron roared.

"I'm not sleeping with you sister!" Draco snapped.

Jasmine scowled, "Uncle Draco you taught me never to lie! And you're doing that right now! I saw you and Ginny doing it last night."

Ginny reddened as Draco choked, "Jasmine darling, could you please be quiet", she asked.

"YOU LET A LITTLE KID WATCH YOU SCREW MY SISTER!"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What's screw mean?!" Jasmine asked.

Ron colored, "Erh-"

"Ginny's Brother, Mr. Ron… Draco and Ginny were sleeping together. They weren't using screws… and anyway it's dangerous to sleep with screws… you could poke you're eye out! Ginny and Draco aren't that silly!"

Ron looked embarrassed as Draco glared, "Great you've corrupted my niece!"

"You're the one that let her watch you having sex!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOUR SISTER!"

Jasmine looked at the two grown men, "Isn't sex the bird that delivers babies?"

Both Draco and Ron looked at Jasmine alarmed, "Um.." Draco said.

"Sex is where babies come from right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes", Draco said.

She turned to Ron, "Mr. Ron… Ginny and Draco weren't sleeping with a bird!"

Ron colored as his eyes went bigger, "they were just sleeping.. Like babies do."

Ron colored even worse as he mouthed an "O", "With clothes on?"

Jasmine gave him a funny look, "Of Course… why would they be sleeping with no clothes on… they'd get cold!"

Draco smiled, as Ginny sighed in relief, "Weasley nothing is happening with me and your sister."

Jasmine smiled as she walked over to Hermione, "Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Ron's wife, Ginny's sister-in-law and best friend."

"Ohh Ginny's best friend… you're Hermione right?!"

Hermione beamed and nodded, "Yes! And who are you?"

"I'm the person Ginny loves.. My name is Jasmine!"

Hermione smiled, "Well hi Jasmine."

"Hi Hermione", she said smiling, "Can I ask you a question."

"Um as long as it's got nothing to do with babies.."

Jasmine looked at her funny, "I know all about babies.."

Hermione smiled, "Okay then."

She looked at Draco, Ron and Ginny who were all staring at them, "None of you can hear it's a secret!"

The three all scowled, as Draco and Ron glared at each other, Ron sighed as he said sorry to Draco, who smirked and said it was okay.

Then the three started talking about what had happened to Marcus, he was going to receive a life sentence in Azkaban.

"Ms. Hermione.." Jasmine stared, "Do you think Ginny and Draco belong together?"

Hermione blinked, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I do.."

"Really?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, so what do you think?"

Hermione smiled, "I have to agree."

Jasmine grinned, "So does Auntie Narcissa."

Hermione laughed, as suddenly a POP filled the air.

There stood Harry looking very worried, his eyes resting on Ginny, "GINNY!" he said as he hugged her tightly, "You're okay?!" he said.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Yes I'm fine Harry."

Harry hugged her tighter, "I didn't know what happened, and Marcus wouldn't give us anything… and the Auror's just said you and Malfoy just left."

Ginny smiled, "I'm fine now."

Harry smiled as he looked at her, and hugged her tighter, "I've missed you Ginny" he whispered softly in his ear, as his kissed her gently on the lips, Ginny smiled as she kissed him back.

"Yuk, can you two make out somewhere else!" Ron said.

Jasmine looked at Hermione who looked at her, "That's not right!" she snapped.

Hermione frowned, "Ginny doesn't want to get hurt by Draco again so she moved onto Harry."

"But she said she loved him!"

Hermione's eyes went big, sure Ginny had admitted she'd loved Draco, But that was a long time ago.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Last night, while her and Draco were sleeping, she was asleep… I think."

Hermione felt the color from her face drain, she looked at Draco who had looked away from Ginny and Harry's public display of affection, and Hermione saw it the hurt in his eyes, he straightened up and hid it well, "Where is the Dream Trio taking the youngest Weasley?" he asked numbly.

"She's spending the day with her family."

Draco nodded, "Okay just make sure and Auror escorts her home."

"Jasmine do you want to come?" Ginny asked.

Jasmine smiled, "I'm sorry Ginny I've made plans."

"You have?" she asked.

Jasmine smiled, nodding, "Yes, But thank you."

Ginny smiled as she went over to Jasmine and gave her a hug and kiss, "see you tonight then."

"Will you read me a story goodnight?"

Ginny nodded, "Bye Bye" Jasmine said as the three of them apparated away.

"I don't like Mr. Potter!" Jasmine announced the second they were all gone.

Draco laughed, "Neither do I", he said.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello back again. I got a new LAPTOP! So now I can actually write and edit my stuff. My last one crashed and I couldn't use my dad's so I slacked off again. But I decided I best update this one right? Please review it, I think it's lacking something a lot… and I'm contemplating re-writing the next chapter too because do you know how if you have a Draco and Ginny story with a child they have that Quidditch scene were Ginny flips at Draco endangering the kid??? I've read a few with them, but then I realized I had one and I was like… erh crap… creative much? So that really is my dilemma should I keep it or re-write?? Help 


	12. I'm Sorry!

Hello Dearest Reviewer/Reader,

I'm so very sorry!

It's been two years since I last updated. I can't imagine how annoying that is, the irony of it is I've kept reading other people's fanfics and had an internal rage at the fact they never update.  
I didn't realize anyone would feel like that with me! So I am sincerely sorry. I don't know if any of you are even reading it anymore. But I will finish them. I actually have this one finished. I just need to edit it MAJORALLY and I'll just update it  
It might be patchy updates though, I'm in the middle of UNI exams  
_But as my mother loves to say, don't leave anything unfinished… right?_

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!

Thank you very much for the reviews however!

(It was the BEST surprise… **ever**! After I figured out my password again )

Love, HandsCaughtInJelly

P.S if anyone is interested I'd love a BETA?

If any of you are interested. I started another story too. Have no idea what to call it though and haven't published it yet. It's about Ginny and Draco, as well as, Luna and Charlie. It has to do with romance novelist, business tycoons and something else altogether!


End file.
